


No tomorrow

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: О съёмках, переосмыслении себя, вопросах и правильных ответах.
Relationships: Bryan Decart/Jesse Wesley Williams





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> бетa Monstra
> 
> Посвящение:  
> А знаете что? Во всем виновата rautendelein. Тебе, детка( ˘ ³˘)♥  
> А ещё знаете что? В который раз я подсовываю своей бете Monstra странное. Спасибо за терпение, дорогая!♥♥♥  
> ```  
> Автору нужно было высказаться, смысловой нагрузки здесь нет.   
> Автор та ещё врушка и сказочница, к реальным людям данный текст не имеет никакого отношения.  
> Это бессвязный поток сознания, будьте готовы убежать в любую секунду. Бу!

У Брайана настолько громко колотится сердце, что вот-вот своими ударами грозится пробить грудную клетку и выскочить наружу, словно из ужастика о ксеноморфах с участием грудолома. Нет, это не Джесси на него так действует и не затянувшиеся съёмки, которые уже почти подошли к концу, и скоро на свободу или к другим проектам. Просто… Ну, ладно. От Джесси его ведёт, кровь из настоящей трансформируется в тириум, и Брайан трансформируется в Коннора, который на эмоциях и всепоглощающей радости от девиации стремится познать свое тело и несуществующую душу в консервной банке. Когда же только осознал? А, впрочем, если оглянуться назад и проанализировать… Сопоставить факты и собрать против себя улики, методично, как сыгранный им андроид, — роль, которая лепит из Брайана другого человека, — то можно обнаружить всё очевидное, неприкрытое отвлекающее мишурой, отговорками.  
В самих съёмках игры нет ничего такого, чтобы проникнуться сюжетом и оценить полную картинку. Заученные, заезженные фразы, произнесенные на разный лад и с разной интонацией, четыре варианта ответа на один и тот же вопрос, а вокруг только зелёнка, покрывающая весь павильон, и актеры в обтягивающих костюмах с метками по всему телу и лицу. Маркеров захвата движения безумно много, и кожа от них чешется и зудит, улыбка получается деревянной, хоть Брайан же играет андроида, и ему — чем больше полено, тем круче.  
С чего началось это всё? Возможно, с кастинга, где кучка актеров собралась на прослушивание и Брайан заучил до дыр свои реплики, произносимые оруще и вызывающе. Он должен докричаться до разума девианта и вычислить его, показать всю силу и мощь, главенствующее положение в вопросе поиска и сбора улик.  
А потом по требованиям к роли сходить в тренажерку, чтобы его на верёвках подвесили высоко и ебанули об стену со всего маху. Он будет барахтаться, как паук на тонкой паутине, размахивая руками и ногами, перепрыгивая несуществующие препятствия, повергая врагов твердым кулаком, клея из настоящей реальности виртуальную. Плацебо настоящей жизни.  
Проходит он и Джесси. Ещё там, возле режиссера, пожимает будущему коллеге руку, а после — в маленькой комнате — размашисто подписывает контракт на роль Коннора, детектива-андроида RK800. С ними рядом топчется Вэлори, сияет, как начищенный алмаз, плохо скрывая радость от нового контракта. Она и не новичок в захвате движения, могла и не париться, что её возьмут на одну из главных ролей.  
А потом Брайан внезапно оказывается с этими коллегами в баре, где Вэлори увлеченно болтает с Минкой, а Клэнси Браун что-то втирает Нилу Ньюбону. Прекрасное начало, новые знакомые, вот только бы радость не расплескать.  
— Если бы в реальной жизни случилось восстание моего пылесоса и посудомойной машинки, я бы точно их уничтожил, — сказал тогда Джесси, пристукивая о столешницу стаканом с пивом. Какой-то дурацкий ритуал — знакомиться с актерами по съёмочной площадке в пабе. Брайан бы лучше выпил кофе, но по глупой случайности восседал за барной стойкой рядом с Джесси и слушал его подпитый трёп.  
— То есть, несмотря на то, что ты играешь роль девианта, сражающегося за свободу, ты бы был на стороне людей, — подытожил Брайан, кривясь от горького пива. Дрянные у них тут напитки.  
— В точку. Я бы им не сильно сочувствовал.  
— Они умеют испытывать эмоции, чувства, страх. Судя по сценарию, — не согласился Брайан, но его мало заботила фантазийная вселенная, кроме четко отрепетированных собственных сцен, а после — хрустящих купюр в кармане. — Я бы, наверное, их пожалел.  
— Тут палка о двух концах. Девианты испытывают и ненависть, и злость, а на почве страха убивают. Как тебе такое? Быть убитым машиной.  
— Быть убитым человеком было бы лучше? — оспаривает Брайан мнение Джесси.  
— Не знаю. Вроде и продуманно всё, но у меня странное чувство, — делится Джесси, сидит рядом непозволительно близко, что Брайан может рассмотреть его острые ресницы и щетину, полопавшиеся капилляры в правом глазу и крошки от чипсов в уголке губ.  
— По ходу разберемся.  
— Ага, разберемся.  
Сценарий писался два года, Дэвид Кэйдж не мог быть идиотом, а проседающие непонятные моменты есть везде.

***

С Клэнсом работать нелегко, но Брайан списывает всё на возраст. Точнее, на его ощутимую разницу между ними. Вроде и сцены получались с первого дубля, и реплики, — изученные и скрипевшие на зубах, — вылетали четко и вовремя, но между ними была невероятная пропасть. В перерывах Брайан умышленно сбегает подальше, прячется в гримёрке или перечитывает сценарий. Он думает, что Джесси и Минке повезло, та лишь на год старше Уильямса, а Вэлори прекрасно себя чувствовала в компании Одри и Эвана, хоть тот и был точно так же старшее её самой почти на двадцать лет.  
Дело в разных ритмах и вкусах. В интересах и мнениях. Брайан не снимается в общих сценах с Джесси, но неизменно встречается с ним после отыгранных своих эпизодов или после его, пожимает чинно руку и уходит, почти никогда не оборачиваясь. Вечер знакомства откладывает на них обоих отпечаток, и Брайану интересно, а сработались бы они лучше, чем он с Клэнсом? Была бы между ними пропасть, или они бы сошлись, как пазл, дополняя друг друга?

***

— Я сегодня должен поцеловать Минку, — говорит Джесси, когда они с Брайаном в очередной раз сталкиваются в узком коридоре на подходе к гримёркам. — Нервничаю ужасно.  
Почему Уильямс делится с Брайаном такими откровениями, догадаться сложно. Декарт, кажется, открывает рот на непозволительно большее расстояние, а потом захлопывает его так, что зубы глухо клацают. У них вообще разговоров общих нет, только «привет-пока», «как дела?», «у тебя датчик движения отклеился с носа». Если не считать пьяного трепа после бара и странного вопроса Джесси об интимной жизни андроидов. То было уже больше трёх месяцев назад, почти половину съёмок спустя и черт знает сколько неловких топтаний посреди коридоров. Брайан и не думает углублять их общение, но ждет. Видит бог, он ждал их нового разговора. Джесси заинтересовывает его чем-то, завлекает, притягивает неловко, но вот нужных слов и вопросов для него у Брайана не находится. Это как невидимый тумблер в голове. Бац — и перемыкает. Только нужен момент и правильный триггер для запуска механизма.  
— Ты справишься, вы же взрослые люди и всё такое, — выдавливает из себя Брайан первое, что приходит в голову. — Там же делов-то…  
— Не, это так не работает. Чем старше становишься, тем больше робеешь перед такими незначительными вещами.  
— О. А жена не против? — Брайан мог бы прикусить язык, мог бы не вдаваться в личное, но он не знает, о чём ещё поговорить с Джесси. С ним вообще странно вот так стоять и говорить.  
— С Эйрин мы в бракоразводном процессе, — не смущается тот. — А что? Вроде ж не это самое тревожащее.  
— А что самое?  
— Да всё! Кроме жены, в тот момент. Не напускать ей слюны в рот, не смахнуть датчики носом, не сильно усердствовать и не превратить это всё в пошлость. Ох, я уже давно как-то не нервничал так.  
— А раньше же целовался с актрисами?  
Глупый-глупый язык. Чё ж сегодня такие вопросы дикие? Рассмотреть внимательно его внешность и не выебываться.  
— Брайан, ты смеешься? Конечно, да. Но Минка… Она не… Забудь, просто забудь.  
Джесси мнется, трёт костяшками скулу и сверкает глазами. Он уже на низком старте, готовится утопать в свою комнату, но останавливается, кивает сам себе, будто что-то решил, пока Брайан катает на языке банальное и равнодушное:  
— Как скажешь.  
А хочется расспросить побольше, обстоятельнее, узнать об Уильямсе то, что он многим не говорит. В непринужденной обстановке они не видятся, в бар звать Джесси — перебор, ещё подумает чего-то. Вроде и дружба начала у них зарождаться, но так и схлопнулась на стадии двух слитых клеток. Джесси облизывает губы механически, скрещивает на груди руки и выпаливает быстро, пытаясь, видимо, не растерять решимость:  
— А ты, Брайан? Женат?  
— О, нет. Я встречаюсь с Амелией, но пока всё только в мыслях. Свадьба там и прочее.  
— Ага, ну ты не торопись. Иначе эта дамочка может твоих детей потом отсудить, половину нажитого имущества и… Опять лишнее. Забудь.  
Брайану очень приглядываются носки своих кроссовок. Его ноги в них смотрятся смешно, обтянутые эластичным костюмом, чтобы тот не скрадывал движений, торчат палками из широкой обуви. А потом взгляд Брайана скользит дальше и выше по ногам Джесси. Для сравнения, не более. Брайан чувствует, как кадык под кожей проходится поршнем вверх-вниз, как он не может отклеиться от рассматривания крепких икр и бедер в черной ткани, и ещё выше…  
Мел Гибсон оборжался на съёмках фильма «Чего хотят женщины», когда главной героине соринка в глаз попала из-за слишком пристального внимания, сосредоточенного на пахе главного героя.  
— Я… Эм… Что? — Брайан жмурится, забывает, о чем вообще они говорили и что ему нужно забыть.  
Джесси смеётся легко и непринужденно, как раз вовремя, когда Брайан трясёт лохматой головой, смаргивая видение обтянутого паха Уильямса перед глазами. И что он вообще так рассматривал его? Дичь.  
— Пойду, пусть маркеры лепят, и буду отрабатывать сцену, — давя последние хохочущие звуки в себе, отзывается Джесси. Он всё просек, чёрт. Угораздило же.  
— А, да. Ага. Давай. Не переживай, у тебя всё получится.  
Брайан торопится к себе в гримёрку, старательно прижимаясь к стене, когда Джесси проходит мимо него, задерживает дыхание глубоко внутри. Снимать маркеры и ехать домой. Потому что съёмки на зелёнке выматывали не только физически, а и морально.

***

— Что будет, если два робота начнут трахаться? — Джесси подвыпил и беспрестанно болтал, не смущался обсуждать щекотливые темы и улыбался так красиво, что Брайан понимал, как тот стал из простого учителя моделью, а затем и актером. — Будет ли это считаться трахом между вафельницей и тостером?  
— Ну ты скажешь тоже, такие аналогии проводишь, — хмыкает Брайан. Он выпивает чуть меньше Уильямса, но в голове шумит, а язык немного заплетается на сложном слове. А-на-ло-ги-и. Блядь. — Пошлые комиксы с Оптимусом Праймом не рассматриваем?  
— Брайан! Какие мысли и познания!  
— Это всего лишь вирусные рекламы на некоторых сайтах.  
— Конечно! Всё равно меня интересует некоторая сторона вопроса, как это с андроидами происходит? Они чувствуют или симулируют?  
— Вопросы у тебя интересные, я по случаю спрошу свой тостер, чувствует ли он что-то или симулирует выброс хлеба, — коротко хохочет Брайан. — Не задумывался, если честно.  
— Они будут копировать людей, сто процентов. Будут тереться своими механическими телами одно об другое и всё гадать: так ли это у человека и, может, пора сделать выброс какой-то жидкости.  
— Фу. Я бы предпочел обсудить с тобой не такие темы, честно.  
— Но согласись, это большой вопрос! Мне очень любопытно.  
Возможно, тот самый вечер в баре и становится отправной точкой. Раз, два, три… Брайана стремительно затягивает.

***

Коннор должен обладать ровной осанкой и решительным тембром голоса. Коннор орет на допросе, орет и Брайан. Джесси подглядывает, как они снимают дубли в импровизированном секс-клубе. Через час, плюс-минус, Брайану нужно будет драться с девчонками, и его одолевает страх, похожий на страх Джесси, когда тот нервничал перед сценой с Минкой.  
Брайану всё кажется, что он неловко взмахнет кулаком, а потом на него подадут в суд за избиение с предъявленными синяками. Амелия снимается в роли Трейси, и Брайану страшно вдвойне. Как-то будет неловко, если он уебет по роже собственную девушку. Тупость, какая же тупость. Но видение неумолимо подступает и заражает мозг иррациональным страхом. Он просто сегодня не выспался, и движения заторможенные, и день неудачный.  
Джесси неумышленно (или специально всё же?) блокирует дорогу перед растерянным Брайаном, который не сразу понимает, что за препятствие перед ним. А когда доходит, под ложечкой ёкает, мысли сталкиваются одна с другой, и Брайану срочно нужно разобраться в своем эмоциональном состоянии. Бахнуть кофеина, не акцентироваться на коллеге… Четкая расстановка приоритетов и задач. Коннор обзавидовался бы.  
— Как твой поцелуй? — ляпает Брайан, будто это важно. Но день же такой.  
— Преждевременный.  
Брайан закашливается, потому что ни черта не понимает, а преждевременное у него ассоциируется только с юношеским. Или с неудачными фразами в разговоре с Джесси.  
— Ну, сняли раньше, потому что потом ещё разок снимать, а Минка в другом проекте занята. Что-то вроде рекламной акции, если не ошибаюсь, — поясняет Уильямс, но отчего-то нифига не легче.  
Между ними шаг расстояния, вокруг них гладкие коридорные стены, снующие ассистенты и актеры второго плана. Брайан опять чувствует необъяснимое гулкое сердцебиение в горле. Нет никаких предпосылок, он уверенный гетеросексуал, и его занимает куча мыслей, помимо странных разговоров с Джесси. Но когда тот рядом, его тянет магнитом, взгляд сам ищет изъяны на красивом лице, в крепком теле и внимательных глазах, чтобы удостовериться в его обычности, а Брайану кажется, что точно не следует думать, какой Джесси красивый. Это слишком, мыслить так о другом мужике. С чего вообще ему взбрело такое?  
— И как? — фраза запоздалая, они больше пялятся друг на друга, словно RK800 влез под кожу и теперь заменяет кровь на тириум, а телепатическая связь между ними — норма.  
— Мокро, — жмёт плечом Джесси.  
— Плохо?  
— Мне бы больше тренировки или ей, — тянет намеком Джесси, и Брайан непонимающе хмурит брови. Уильямс признается, открывается перед чуваком, который болтает с ним раз в неделю в отрыве от съемок. Совместные сцены ещё не скоро. — С женой давно не целовался.  
— О. Ну теперь же ты можешь себе позволить другую девушку, любовницу… Минку?  
Джесси хохочет, опять легко и непринужденно, перекатывает в горле звуки, и у Брайана немыслимым образом запускаются мурашки по всему телу. Текут от загривка к копчику, разветвляясь на лопатки, рёбра и ягодицы. Он боится вздохнуть и спалиться.  
— Хочешь, вечером сходим в бар? Мне скучно, и время есть свободное, — вместо ответа спрашивает Джесси. Глупее было бы попрыгать от радости, и Брайан лишь кивает башкой, вверх-вниз, как китайский болванчик. Он ни капли не ждал совместного времяпрепровождения. Нет, только не он. Пальцы ног покалывает, горло печет, и он оказывается в коридоре один. Джесси растворяется в снующей толпе, уплывает дальше. Прочь от взгляда. Какого хрена с ним творится?

***

— Ты хорошо целуешься? — спрашивает Джесси, и Брайану кажется, что это глупая и неприкрытая провокация. — Ты… О чёрт, думаешь не о том.  
— А о чем мне думать? — спрашивает Брайан, и получается слишком вызывающе.  
В баре куча народу, на них никто не обращает внимания, а особенно когда дальний столик в углу скрыт в полумраке. Место дурацкое, слишком интимное, и Брайан задумывается о побеге, ещё толком не выпив пива. Не может же Джесси специально всё подстроить, чтобы в темном углу проверить его навыки поцелуев? У него же двое детей и бывшая жена!  
— У тебя на лице написано столько всего, что страшно. Чувствую себя старым развратником.  
— Между нами шесть лет разницы, я бы ещё понял, если бы ты говорил так о Клэнсе.  
— А что с Клэнсом?  
— А что с ним?  
Джесси вздыхает и отводит взгляд. Он точно сейчас брякнет что-то странное: о ебле или о поцелуях с Минкой. Не о поцелуях же с Клэнсом болтать. Это неэстетично, если бы даже когда-нибудь такие возникли.  
— Ты напряжён, когда мы с тобой просто говорим. Вот мне стала интересна причина таких напрягов, — сбивает Джесси и говорит откровенно. Будто до этого сам говорил не то, что у него на уме. Ляпал же дикое о сексе машин.  
— Нет, ты путаешь. Всё нормально, просто мы с тобой мало ещё работали, — жмёт плечами Брайан, чувствуя, как ткань футболки натягивается на спине. — Да и вопросы у тебя, сбивающие с толку.  
— Вот и ты меня сбиваешь, как вижу тебя, так и перемыкает, — тихо говорит Джесси, но Брайан его слышит, читает по губам каждое слово. Взгляд напротив жжет через одежду, Брайан чувствует, как покрывается красными уродливыми пятнами смущения по коже и не может выдавить ни звука.  
Джесси хмыкает, рассматривая стол перед собой, выводит узоры на столешнице, прослеживая рисунок дерева указательным пальцем, и тоже молчит. Кажется, гул бара закладывает уши, когда Брайан залпом осушает свой бокал пива.  
— Что мне с этим делать? — выталкивает Брайан по слову, спустя несколько долгих минут. Сутулится на стуле, ломая осанку Коннора. Он станет меньше, он спрячется под столом, и тема сама собой рассосется. Самое меньшее, чего он ожидает от Джесси.  
— А хрен его знает. Это как факт, — бормочет Уильямс и давит заднюю: — По домам?  
— А сейчас, что ты чувствуешь? — он игнорирует вопрос. Брайану нужно знать. Допустим, любопытно. Не иначе.  
— Замешательство. — Джесси вскидывает глаза, которые ловят свет барных ламп, блестят, словно наполненные слезами.  
— Я тоже, — признаётся честно Брайан. — Ты когда-то… Нет, не так. Тебе нравились мужчины? Когда-то.  
— Брайан.  
— А что? Я даже не могу придумать, о чем ты там помышляешь.  
Становится смешно. Брайан во времена самоидентификации мог прикинуть, с кем ему потрахаться, и его предпочтения всегда явно останавливались на пышногрудых красавицах. Так какого черта сейчас ему расспрашивать Джесси о его тяге к нему, а не врезать ему в морду, расквасить болтливый рот и спокойно уехать домой? Возможно, губы Джесси не опухнут настолько, чтобы программа не смогла считать его эмоции посредством маркеров, и они доснимут игру, как и планировали: через месяц-полтора.  
— Ты не парься, — говорит Уильямс, прослеживая тяжелый взгляд Брайана. То, что он смотрит как-то не так, Декарт угадывает по досадливому выражению лица напротив. — Я не буду к тебе приставать, да и нихрена в голове не укладывается, как я это должен сделать. Как подкатить.  
— У меня закончились вразумительные фразы, — перебивает Брайан. — Мне льстит, что я тебе понравился…  
— Включил Брайан Коннора.  
— Что?  
— Ну, как кукла пластиковая.  
— Да я не знаю, как реагировать! — взрывается Брайан, шипит раненной змеёй, чтобы не привлекать внимание к их столику.  
— Знаешь, о чем я подумал? — спокойно спрашивает Джесси, игнорируя выпад Декарта. — Вот мы с Минкой целуемся по сценарию. По одной из возможных линий развития событий.  
— И? Это тут причём? — теряется Брайан, брови ползут вверх, а рот приоткрывается. Что за бред у него в голове?  
— Минка — андроид для плотских утех, а Маркус — нянька…  
— Боже. У тебя точно недотрах, мысли вокруг секса крутятся, — фыркает Брайан, не дожидаясь окончания реплики. — Слушай, нам, пожалуй, лучше не встречаться один на один. По работе было бы круто поболтать, но я не готов был, оказывается, к личному разговору.  
— Вызвать такси?  
— Я сам. Прости, Джесси. Это… Слишком.  
Брайан сбегает так быстро, что становится даже неловко. Тяжёлый взгляд сверлит спину, он только что сбежал от человека, который ему душу наизнанку вывернул. А может, в этом весь Джесси. Получит, что хочет, и Брайан останется ни с чем. Ну, к чему такое дерьмо? А?

***

Гетерохромия Джесси к лицу. Брайан получает свою лицензионную игру в красивой обертке с Маркусом на обложке и нехотя рассматривает его лицо, перевранное компьютерной графикой.  
Они закончили съёмки вечность назад, он успел поучаствовать в озвучке новой игрушки-шутера, когда все актеры из «Детройта» собираются вместе. Все — занятые шишки, у всех впереди крутые проекты, Дэвид Кэйдж всем по очереди пожимает руки. Смокинги и вечерние платья, дорогие закуски и игристое шампанское в бокалах на подносах официантов. Пафос.  
Вечеринка получается веселее, чем вначале представлял себе Брайан. Амелия притирается бок о бок, держит под руку и сладко щебечет, здоровается со всеми. И можно не вспоминать неловких моментов на съёмках, не вспоминается Джесси и изнурительные сцены с ним. Как капля в море за всю игру, но, имитируя выстрел в Маркуса, когда Брайан был Коннором — он играл лишь на пятьдесят процентов. Проблему хотелось устранить радикально и так же, как андроид.  
Только вот никаких проблем не было. Джесси старательно делал вид, что разговор в темном закутке бара им обоим приснился. Он так же шутливо одергивал Брайана, здоровался с ним в коридорах, советовался о правильном кадре при общих съёмках, хотя какой тут кадр. Скачи и активнее фонтанируй эмоциями на роже. И он ни разу не намекнул Брайану о его желаниях и чувствах. Брайан всё придумал. Ага.  
— Тебя можно поздравить? — вкрадчивый голос сзади заставляет дернуться, Брайан поворачивается и встречается с насмешливым взглядом Джесси. Не гетерохромным, неживым с обложки, а вполне реальными — монохромным, зеленоватым.  
— С чем?  
— Со свадьбой, — разъясняет Джесси, внимательно чередуя взгляд с довольной Амелии на Брайана.  
— О, да, конечно, — широко улыбается Брайан, поддерживая марку. — Спасибо.  
— Нужно пройти игру как-нибудь в хорошей компании, — продолжает Джесси, кивнув головой в сторону коробки в руках Брайана и переключаясь на другую тему. Нужно было её спрятать в машине или взять потом. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт.  
— Ну, у меня пока нет свободных четырнадцати часов, — жмёт плечами Брайан. — Позже, может быть.  
— А как у вас с Эйрин? — встревает ни к месту заскучавшая Амелия, одергивая Брайана за рукав выглаженного по случаю смокинга. — Как детишки?  
Брайан чувствует, как Джесси схлопывается, натягивает на лицо маску безразличия и растерянности одновременно. На миг в глазах мелькает неутешимая боль, он отвечает холодно, совсем несвойственно себе:  
— Всё отлично, Амелия. Мы с Эйрин развелись, и она увезла детей с собой.  
Улыбка Джесси похожа на кукольную улыбку Коннора. Он виноват перед ним, это самое худшее чувство, которое можно испытать в данном положении. Но Брайан ощущает необъяснимую вину за длинный язык своей жёнушки, за то, что бросил Джесси с его признанием тогда, и за то, что он не может ничего ему дать. Не будет титров с «жили долго и счастливо» или «раз, и между ними вспыхнула любовь». Нет. Всё это из дамских романов, из девчачьих сплетен и из романтизированности отношений. Это не для него. У него теперь есть законное обстоятельство — жена, чтобы вообще не думать о Джесси с такого ракурса.  
— Вэлори! — внезапно отрывается Амелия от чудесных переглядываний на троих и отлепляется от Брайана, деликатно извинившись за уход сразу перед двумя мужчинами, внедряется в толпу гостей. Она знает, что сболтнула лишнего, но не чувствует себя виноватой. Брайан едва успевает проводить подтянутую фигуру взглядом.  
— Синий ей к лицу, — говорит Джесси, не глядя на Амелию.  
— Ты как?  
— Лучше, чем ты себе надумал. У тебя же на лице всё написано, — дёргает уголком губ Джесси.  
— Что же мне со своим лицом сделать? — наигранно брюзжит Брайан, и его немного отпускает. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
— Поиграем вместе? У меня дома есть плейстейшен, — спрашивает в ответ Джесси быстро и смущается, мнется в своем смокинге, перетекая всеми мышцами вместе и сразу. Кому ещё надо над лицом поработать? Или над жестами. Просительный взлет бровей Джесси Брайан старательно не замечает.  
— Ну…  
— Это просто игра. И всё. Мне хочется посмотреть, какой ты там получился. Каким нарисовали меня, потому что офигеть, но я представляю всех в трико, — спешит Джесси, просит так искренне, что Брайан сдаётся. Вздыхает больше для приличия, но, если отбросить эту всю пидорскую чепуху, они могли бы быть друзьями.

***

Джесси — шумный игрок. Брайан не может сдержать улыбки и жмёт на джойстик в свою очередь под вскрики Уильямса. Это дико: смотреть на себя в экране и смотреть на Маркуса, который, безусловно, копия Джесси. Внешности двоятся, Брайану странно играть собой и Джесси, но игра немыслимым образом завлекает. Локации игры — проработанные, тщательно выстроенные, Брайану не верится, что не так давно вот это всё было сплошным зелёным фоном, а они просто скакали в пустом пространстве павильона, имитируя взаимодействия.  
— А Коннор ничего так, только больно крикливый, — делится наблюдениями Джесси на спокойном отрезке игры, собирает информацию, сканирует пространство.  
— Ага. Есть такое, — соглашается Брайан, потому что он помнит, как чеканил слова, отыгрывал каждую реплику по сто раз.  
В доме, кроме них, никого, и на весь особняк свет горит только в паре комнат и в коридоре, Брайан успевает пожалеть, что задержался допоздна, их выкрики разносятся по всему дому, эхом отражаются от стен, а игрового процесса ещё и на следующий день хватит. Время ещё детское, всего девять часов, и Брайан с опаской поглядывает на потемневшие окна и зажигающиеся фонари в саду.  
— Не тормози! Давай, давай, давай! — кричит Джесси, и начинается погоня с участием Коннора. В костюме андроида тот догоняет девианта, перескакивает препятствия так эпично и красиво, что захватывает дух. Естественно, если правильно нажать клавишу на джойстике.  
— Сначала давай. Переиграем, — говорит Джесси, когда получается отыграть не так гладко, как хотелось, и Коннор стопорится возле тачек с рассадой в теплице.  
Брайан не признается, но ему постепенно становится уютно. Хорошо и весело. Он расслабляется, принимает банку пива из пальцев Джесси, ест заказанную пиццу и дёргает джойстик, в попытке идеально пройти эпизод.  
Он ждёт от Джесси выпада, что тот скажет что-то, придвинется ближе или даже поцелует его, но Уильямс забросил попытки навязаться Брайану, ведёт себя по-дружески и открыто. Он не намекает, не говорит о чувствах, не даёт понять, что ему что-то нужно, кроме дружеских посиделок. Брайан готов разочарованно застонать, потому что он ожидал другого развития событий, и ему досадно, что его просто кинули. А сам же хотел отодвинуть гейские заигрывания Джесси и просто побыть друзьями. Какая двуличная мерзость.  
— Хорошо посидели, — говорит Джесси, когда часы показывают двадцать минут после одиннадцати, а часть пройденной игры достаточная, чтобы убедиться в хорошем качестве графики. Сюжет до сих пор вызывает спорные чувства, и, судя по виду Джесси, не только Брайан об этом думает.  
— Хорошо, — тянет с ленцой Брайан.  
Джойстики спрятаны, приставка погашена, а упаковка из-под пиццы перекочевала на столик. Джесси кряхтит, вставая с дивана, разминая затёкшие мышцы, а Брайан не в силах отодрать себя с насиженного места.  
— Амелия ждёт, наверное, — не спрашивает Джесси.  
— Нет, она сегодня с подругами зависает. Это надолго, — тихо отвечает Брайан, потому что без звуков из игры во всем доме царит удушающая тишина.  
— Может, тогда кофе?  
Он смотрит сверху вниз на Брайана, серьезно и ожидающе. Столько всего хочется спросить, вопросы так и рвутся из дурной башки, но стоит лишь открыть рот, Брайан сам начнет отсчёт развала их налаживающейся дружбы. Спрашивать-то сейчас хочется о разговоре в баре.  
— Да.  
— Пойдем, сварю.  
У Джесси своя настроенная система гостеприимства с Брайаном. Он ведёт их на кухню и зажигает верхний свет, только потом включаются лампы над рабочей поверхностью под навесными шкафчиками. Брайан медленно идёт следом, облокачивается на стойку и смотрит на широкую спину Джесси в простой футболке с длинными рукавами. Он красив, чертовски. Сколько бы Брайан ни отрицал этого. Мулат. Это так зовётся? Его же мать — шведка, а отец — афроамериканец. Джесси ему рассказывал. Будь перед ним девица, Брайан точно бы не удержался. До Амелии, естественно. Хотя, блядь, кого он обманывает?  
— Сахар? — Джесси прерывает размышления, только поворачивает голову в его сторону, и Брайан смотрит на точёный профиль. Попадалово.  
— Одна ложка, — хрипит Брайан не своим голосом.  
— Ты в порядке? — Кофеварка шипит, а кофе в чашке немного пенится, Брайан видит.  
— А ты?  
— Конечно, я в порядке, — недоумевает Джесси, но ясно же, он понимает, на что ему намекает Брайан. Просто сказать страшно. Показать свое неравнодушие и налепить на себя ярлык.  
Хотя кому ты нужен, Брайан? Сейчас все за толерантность и терпимость, за спасение даже чертовых роботов. Одушевление карандаша и автоматической ручки. Чтоб не обвинили в скотском отношении к любой расе, гендеру и вере.  
— Тогда… Ты помнишь?.. Это сложнее сказать, чем об этом думать, — делится своим самым сокровенным Брайан, но не спрашивает напрямую. Нет. Он не будет. Хоть уже чувствует прямо физически, как у него растут сиськи от таких хождений вокруг да около. Он вообще хочет Джесси? Так как Амелию. Физически.  
— Помню всё, — не юлит Уильямс, ставит перед Брайаном чашку и садится напротив. Слишком близко. Приходится отшатнуться, улавливая насмешливый взгляд Джесси.  
— Я вызову себе такси, — тушуется Брайан и хватает пальцами обжигающую чашку. Резко, неловко, глупо. Темная жидкость хлюпает на руку, на рубашку и джинсы. Брайан цедит ругательство сквозь зубы, а Джесси уже тянет его за кисть к раковине и сует обожженную руку под холодную воду. Печет везде и всюду. На бедре через ткань и на груди, на указательном и среднем пальце, перекрывая холод из крана.  
— Болван, какой болван, — пытается рассмеяться Брайан, но дыхание обрывается, таится в грудине и жжет в лёгких из-за близкого нахождения Джесси, из-за его проницательного взгляда.  
— Снимай рубашку, — советует Уильямс, и Брайан точно краснеет ушами. Ему стыдно и неловко одновременно, не так же сразу. Или так?  
Джесси дышит через нос, сопит шумно, а Брайан ловит аромат кофе и мыла, едва уловимый запах пота и кожи — он ещё не подпускал к себе Уильямса так близко. Ему кажется, что через миг, тот его поцелует, грязно ворвется в рот языком и прижмёт губами губы, без стеснения завладеет им, хоть разум давно перекочевал на сторону Джесси. От этих мыслей, от руки на руке под холодной струёй воды из крана, от расстояния в дюйм у Брайана неожиданно, но так предсказуемо встаёт. Плавно и мягко, заполняя свободное пространство в белье под джинсами.  
«Ты сделаешь шаг первый. Целуй же, ну поцелуй».  
Брайан и хочет всё это сказать, но не смеет, молчит под плеск воды и не шевелит онемевшими пальцами. Он не должен о таком думать, ему должно быть сейчас неуютно и противно, он должен вывернуться из захвата, оттолкнуть Джесси и свалить, дожидаясь такси на улице. Рубашку он не снимает тоже, сверлит Джесси взглядом — глаза в глаза, чувствуя, как гудит в ушах беспокойная кровь. Тяжелее всего определиться с желаниями и решиться на шаг. Одного хватило бы.  
Джесси не выдерживает первым. Качается вперёд, сминая свободной рукой ширинку Брайана, словно проверяет. Пароль-отзыв, игра стара, как мир. Ты хочешь? Ну это же очевидно.  
Брайан стонет и тонет, льнет пульсирующим пахом в грубую ладонь, тянет свои губы за поцелуем, зажмуриваясь сильно, вминая ресницы в веки. Но Джесси не целует его, лишь прижимается носом к виску, щекочет дыханием волоски, дразнит воздухом ушную раковину и вжимается губами в шею за ухом. Ладонь у него властная и бесстыжая, мнет вставший член через ткань, ласкает пальцами яйца, и у Брайана нет ни единого шанса.  
Они выльют весь Ниагарский водопад ему на обожженную руку, они просто застыли во времени, где вода течет по кругу. Сейчас у него самые острые ощущения за последние десять лет.  
Брайан хватает руку Джесси, орудующую у него в паху, ловит кисть в кольцо пальцев и чувствует, как в подушечку указательного бьётся мелкая венка. Он не останавливает, но меняет правила игры по-своему и подталкивает Джесси, направляет, руководит, водит по своему члену сцепкой рук вверх-вниз. Это делает не он, и слова не его. Во всем виноват красавчик Джесси, и роль доктора в «Анатомии Грэй» его по праву.  
— Сильнее, прошу, сильнее, — на выдохе просит Брайан, скалит зубы от обострившихся ощущений и не узнает свой голос. Помыслы грязные, а желания — преступные.  
Ткань скрадывает движения, тормозит, молния грубо вжимается в линию члена, но Джесси не останавливается. Брайану стыдно, сладко и до одури приятно. Он дёргает бедрами, — раз-два, — и кончает себе в трусы, когда Джесси прикусывает мочку его уха.  
Оргазм оглушающий и выбивает весь дух, Брайан вот-вот хлопнется на вымытую плитку пола, растянется морской звездой и позабудет своё имя. Это точно происходит не с ним.  
Джесси отпускает его, шагает назад, отдергивая руки и от паха, и от поврежденной ладони под струёй воды. И Брайан всерьез еле восстанавливает равновесие.  
— Я… Я… Сейчас принесу полотенце, — бормочет Джесси низким голосом, от которого сладкая послеоргазменная волна накрывает по новой.  
Брайану видно, как Джесси хочет. Ширинка натянута, зрачки наркомански расширены, и дыхание как у спринтера после стометровки.  
— Да забей ты на полотенце, — приказывает Брайан, тянется к Джесси, но тот не даётся.  
— Не надо.  
— Иди ко мне.  
— Я вернусь сейчас.  
Голос Джесси не крепнет, но Брайан не смеет нарушить твердое «нет». Или как там у женщин? Нет — это да? Уильямс же не баба.  
Кухня пустеет, а когда Джесси возвращается с полотенцем, сменными футболкой и джинсами, он опять делает вид, что всё прекрасно и ему не нужно Брайана больше, чем тот присутствует в его жизни. Охуеть теперь. Остывающая сперма в трусах ни капли не убеждает Брайана, что ему это только что приснилось.  
etc 


	2. two

Может, Джесси не изучил как следует теорию гейского секса и так резво бросился прочь от Брайана. Может, решился на нормальные отношения и поставил жирную точку в их странном взаимодействии. Казалось, что Брайан себе всё придумал, точно. Убедил себя, что Джесси смотрит на него по-особенному, говорит о нем особенно и хочет его. Бред же.  
Брайан теперь крутит их вечер, как виниловую пластинку, у себя в башке. Он наслаждается вспоминаемым видом золотистой кожи Джесси, его поплывшим взглядом и ласками без поцелуев. Губы покалывало, так хотелось урвать, испробовать. Интересно, а умеет ли Джесси целоваться? Круто, страстно и чтобы дух захватывало? Глупости. Но блядь, хотелось же.  
Игра продается в момент. Брайан только моргает, а продажи копий переваливают за три миллиона. Он знаменит и востребован, его фанатская база растет, его зовут на съёмки новой игрушки по киберпанку, а Брайан находит странное.  
Пятничный вечер уныл и тягуч. Амелия не скрашивает досуг, носится со своими приоритетами, оставляя Брайана с глупыми мыслями и недвусмысленными желаниями. Джесси призывно маячит в подкорке, а Брайан, — дурак же, — боится ему позвонить. Вот в чем дело. Просто Амелия его чаще игнорирует, чем у них всё ладится. Всё чаще и чаще он спит один в холодной постели, пока жена делает карьеру. Но тогда бы Брайан нашёл себе любовницу, не накручивал себя мыслями о Джесси.  
Поисковая система знает лучше, чего сейчас хочется Брайану, выбрасывает название игры «Детройт» раз за разом, а после — кучу картинок. С ним и Джесси.  
Сначала Брайан тупо пялится на изображение, где он в костюме RK800 стоит на коленях между разведенных ног Джесси и растягивает губы по его члену. Во рту пересыхает, пульс скачет, и Брайан едва успевает вдохнуть, купируя непредвиденный обморок, не закрыв на экране стыдное, лживое.  
Он проматывает ленту, смотрит на красивые рисунки, на компьютерную графику и на склеенные коллажи. Он в разных позах и ракурсах, он с разными партнёрами и преимущественно Коннор снизу. Идеальная модель, детектив без члена внезапно его обретает. Джесси говорил правду, роботы будут жалкой подделкой человека, его имитацией, программным сбоем и глюком. Люди подпитывают эту человечность, добавляют лишние детали и впихивают одушевление.  
Его собственные пальцы во рту, Маркус между его раздвинутых бёдер с нескрываемым интересом рассматривает RK800 под собой. Картинки яркие и красочные, он сейчас сдохнет от нехватки кислорода. Брайан находит пару видео, украдкой смотрит их в маленьком окошке браузера, стыдливо прикручивая звук на минимум, чтобы Амелия не заинтересовалась вечерним занятием мужа.  
Коннор трахается с Хэнком под Леди Гагу, у Брайана горят уши, и ему откровенно противно. Он не так представлял себе склеенные кадры, и эротика геронтофилии его совсем не привлекает. Клэнсу шестьдесят! Брайан закрывает видео и находит другое. Здесь Коннор с Маркусом. Фанат постарался, склеил множество порнороликов, удачно вмонтировав их лица.  
Брайан неумышленно думает о Джесси, о том, как бы они могли это сделать, будь они чуть посмелее. Будь они решительнее и безбашеннее. Если бы Джесси так же трахал его, как в склеенном ролике, было бы приятно?  
Голова становится мутной, в паху тяжелеет, и Брайан закрывает видео, не досмотрев его до конца. Он старательно трёт историю браузера, пальцы ходят ходуном на мышке, адреналин течет по венам. Он не станет дрочить на глупые фантазии фанатов, на иллюзию секса с Джесси… Он не станет. Брайан грубо сминает себя между ног, больно оттягивает яйца сквозь ткань мягких домашних штанов и глотает стон, предсказуемо вспоминая инцидент на роскошной кухне.  
— Детка? — кричит Амелия из другой комнаты, и Брайан испытывает глухое раздражение. Но непонятным образом острое возбуждение спадает, оставляя непонятное вздрюченное состояние и смятение.  
Может, им нужно попробовать и разочароваться. Чтобы больше не возвращаться к дурацкому гейскому вопросу.

***

Амелия шумная и требовательная, перехватывает контроль и руководит в постели. Она приказывает:  
— Лижи.  
Брайан не против такого управления, ему нравится, когда Амелия выстанывает, сидя на его лице, наслаждается вертким языком и качается на его пальцах. Она мнет свою грудь, оттягивает голову Брайана за волосы и елозит вперед-назад, ловя клитором кончик языка. Собственный член нагло стоит до пупка, возбуждение накрывает волнами, Брайан поддерживает Амелию под ягодицу одной рукой, пока вторая трахает ненасытное лоно. На подбородке мокро, под пальцами неприлично хлюпает, и, судя по Амелии, ей осталось ещё немного. А потом Брайан повалит её на спину и войдет одним размашистым движением, продляя удовольствие и приближая её второй раз.  
Пальцы, — средний и безымянный, — погружены в тугой жар по костяшки, Брайан указательным трёт сжатый анус, не к месту думая об анальном гейском сексе. Они с Амелией так ещё не пробовали, он в своей жизни ещё ни разу не трахал никого в зад. А о мужиках до Джесси вообще не думал.  
— Брайан! — возмущается Амелия, останавливает движение пальцев, ловит маленькой ладонью запястье Брайана.  
Ответить в таком положении проблематично, Брайан лишь вопросительно вздергивает брови на лоб, рассматривая Амелию снизу вверх. Маленькая упругая грудь с торчащими розоватыми сосками отвлекает внимание, и настороженный взгляд собственной жены — последнее, на чем он акцентируется.  
— Детка, я не готова, — томно выдыхает Амелия, её бёдра дрожат, и она легко двигается вперёд-назад намеком на продолжение. Чёрт.  
Это логический вопрос, и стоило предупредить Амелию, прежде чем совать свои пальцы, куда не следует. Но она не выглядит рассерженной, забывает о своём возмущении, как только Брайан кивает и возобновляет ласку. Больше к этому вопросу они не возвращаются. Брайан понимает, что получил отказ, и не важно, стоял вопрос гигиены или спорных ощущений Амелии.

***

— Джесси?  
— Да?  
— Я кое-что нашел, — говорит неловко Брайан, стараясь звучать не слишком загадочно. Вдруг тот знает?  
— Уточни, Брайан, — голос Джесси уставший и блеклый, заставляет себя чувствовать ненужным и не вовремя.  
— Нас… Эм, шипперят. Там такие картинки! — дыхание само обрывается восторженно и смущенно одновременно, будто он признался Джесси в чём-то слишком интимном.  
— О. Ты об этом. Давно же, — равнодушно отзывается тот.  
— А знаешь ещё что? Меня кладут под Клэнса. Ему же шестьдесят! — не выдерживает Брайан, швыряет своими переживаниями, как Джесси когда-то делился с ним. Вряд ли это достойно первого поцелуя с Минкой, но Брайана разорвет, если он не выскажет свой открытый протест кому-то.  
Джесси хохочет как раньше, заражая весельем. Брайан до этого момента и не понимал, как взволнован, а нервы натянуты струнами. Реакция Джесси окутывает теплом, расслабляет мышцы, и он улыбается до боли в щеках.  
— И под Маркуса, — хрипло добавляет Джесси. В голосе ещё клокочет смех, его интонация становится менее деревянной и равнодушной.  
— Это было не так… Вернее, выглядело лучше. — Брайан зажмуривается, признание может всё нарушить или изменить.  
— Понравилось? — Если таким голосом Джесси попросит отсосать у него, Брайан, не раздумывая, упадёт на колени и будет с упоением заглатывать член, как RK800 на провокационном фанатском арте.  
О, да. Только он не признается, пусть Джесси помучается. Вспоминал ли тот их странную дрочку на кухне? Хотел повторения?  
— Джесси, я хотел спросить тебя, — торопится Брайан, покрепче прижимая телефон к уху. — Ты же с мужчинами не спал, верно?  
На связи образуются помехи из шумного дыхания Джесси и непонятного угуканья. Брайан не может расценить этот ответ ни как «да», ни как «нет».  
— Прости, если я тебя смущаю. Не надо было…  
— Всё нормально.  
— Не могу выбросить из головы то.… Тогда было хорошо, хоть я же тоже с мужчинами никогда не…  
— Спал? — насмешливо.  
— Ты понял, что не в смысле платонического сна. Зачем я вообще затронул эту тему?  
— Приезжай, обсудим. Мой дом чаще пуст, чем пестрит гостями.  
— Завтра?  
— Жду.  
Как за пять секунду договориться о дрочке с другом — практикум в двух частях. В трубке раздаются гудки сброса вызова, а Брайана колотит. Он наверняка хочет увидеться с Джесси, взглянуть в его зеленые глаза и нагловато спросить об инциденте в его доме. Он хочет, чтобы всё повторилось, и он боится.  
Потеря решительности кроется в нескольких «но»: в осуждении со стороны, он не должен предавать Амелию, он не должен обнадёживать Джесси. Тот, в отличие от Брайана, свободен, он может делать всё, что его душе угодно. У Уильямса куча успешных проектов за плечами и гора впереди, его жена не целует его по утрам. Больше нет. Брайан сжимает в кулаке телефон до боли в ладони.  
Они просто поговорят, и Брайан успокоится. Он объяснит всё Джесси, не будет потакать капризам своего тела. Он справится.  
Нет.

***

Жизнь закольцовывается на базовых инстинктах, хоть как ни показывай обратное: изучай сложные науки, пытайся быть сдержанным и воспитанным, держать мимолётные порывы в узде, возвращаешься к обычному животному «ешь-пей-трахайся».  
У Брайана куча планов на этот день: в обед Амелия анонсирует стрим с совместной игрой в «Детройт», а на вечер строятся совсем неинтеллектуальные планы с Джесси. Оскорбительно и неутешительно, но на простые слова и фразы Брайан краснеет, а когда загружается игра, он пытается не смотреть на Маркуса. Потому что его базовые инстинкты обостряются. Амелия слишком близко и слишком щекотно дышит в шею, её вырез манит, а Маркус с экрана выглядит развратно и многообещающе.  
Идея объясниться с Джесси меркнет на глазах. Они трахнутся, — рано или поздно, — это вопрос времени, незакрытый гештальт, кровоточащая рана.  
— Вы, наверное, не знаете, но Амелия — это та самая девушка, которая играла Трейси, — отвлекает себя Брайан, поправляет наушники и тарахтит в микрофон. Амелия рядом притирается плечом к плечу. — Сейчас с вами попробуем пройти один уровень за Коннора.  
Эти стримы — пиздец неуютный. Лицо держать приходится постоянно, думать, прежде чем говорить, и не дрогнуть голосом, когда игра намекает, бросает в мозг воспоминаниями. С неё всё началось, на ней всё должно закончиться.  
— Завтра продолжим, — бормочет Брайан, больше отпрашивается у Амелии, которая улыбается маняще, отвлекая внимание на себя. Он чувствует себя выжатым как лимон, он чувствует, как продажи игры растут, а ощущение вторичной идеи сжирает изнутри. Собственно, когда он проходил игру с Джесси, его преследовало похожее чувство. Художественный фильм «Спиздили», беда только в том, что в этой жизни все идеи штампуют под копирку.  
Мозг морщится, сжимается в иссушенный грецкий орех, и легче притвориться, что идея твоя, а не кто-то её тебе навязал.  
Может, вся эта хрень, происходящая с Брайаном, и есть продукт чей-то пропаганды, а Джесси лишь ступень к решению ненужного вопроса. Тридцать два и ещё не испытал дилдо в своем крепком заду? Пф-ф-ф, ты скучный и неинтересный, быстрее наверстай упущенное. Если трахнешься с мужиком — станешь на зависть всем, а если сменишь пол — о тебе будет трещать весь интернет пару недель. Чушь. Откуда такой пиздец в голове?  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Амелия, когда Брайан прерывает связь и, морщась, снимает наушники.  
— В полном.  
Стоит так, как не стояло ещё в юношестве. Амелия взвизгивает тонко и протяжно, когда Брайан грубо подминает её под себя, ищет губами губы и стискивает подтянутую задницу в ладонях. Амелия улыбается в поцелуй, бесстыже трётся промежностью об изнывающий член и шутливо бьёт в плечо кулачком.  
Чего тебе ещё нужно, идиот?  
Джесси, Джесси, Джесси.  
Амелия как заменитель сахара с химическим привкусом на языке. Но возможно, так только кажется. Стоит ли Брайану судить о Джесси, ничего не попробовав с ним?

***

Мятная жвачка щиплет язык, и Брайан нажимает кнопку звонка. Трель звенит во всем доме, разливается на все три этажа, а сердце стучит в такт шагам хозяина. Дверь распахивается на сороковой секунде, и Брайан едва сдерживается, чтобы не наброситься на Джесси с порога. Его взвинченность искусственна, вызвана самовнушением, точно. Стоит только увидеть объект своего вожделения, кровь ударяет в пах и в виски одновременно, пальцы подрагивают, и голос предает, скрипит ржавой дрезиной, выдавая Брайана с головой.  
— Привет? — Он с перепугу глотает комок жвачки и пытается не закашляться.  
— Пришел? — спрашивает объект вожделения, и у Брайана ноги становятся ватными.  
Джесси обворожителен, тонкая светлая футболка не скрывает рельеф мышц, джинсы сидят на талии непривычно низко, и Брайану хочется проверить, задерется ли ткань вверх, когда Джесси поднимет руки.  
— Пустишь?  
— О, Брайан. Конечно, я ждал.  
Зачем он такой открытый? На любой вопрос отвечает сразу, не скрываясь, откровенно рассказывает о своих волнениях. Он честный. Брайана подкупало и это. И красив, как бог. Мозги можно вынуть из черепной коробки за ненадобностью.  
Джесси взвинчен не меньше, он приглашает Брайана в гостиную, хмурится и скрещивает руки на груди. Они отмотали назад, вернулись к точке отсчёта, и сейчас каждый ждёт первого шага от другого, чтобы не быть инициатором. А потом, мама, прости, один раз не пидорас, он меня соблазнил и совратил. И зад больше не будет таким девственным как прежде.  
— Будешь пиво? Или что-то покрепче? — нарушает молчание Джесси, шагает к дивану, на котором они провели много часов за игрой, двигает по журнальному столику пульт от телика и ждёт ответа, не смотря в глаза.  
— Не хочется.  
— Ага. Да, мне тоже.  
— Так… Ну… Эм…  
— Очень информативно, — весело хмыкает Джесси, скрывая нервяк. — Расслабься, давай посмотрим кино или опять поиграем. Я не буду на тебя набрасываться.  
А жаль.  
Брайан не говорит ничего вслух, послушно идёт к дивану и садится, чувствуя, как джинсы тесно облепляют пульсирующий пах. Словно и не трахался пару часов назад с Амелией, вроде не отпустило. Джесси садится рядом, он на приличном расстоянии вытянутой руки, возится с настройками звука, листает каналы, не задерживаясь ни на каком надолго.  
Они как подростки, только учатся внятно выражать свои чувства, ещё не целованные и невинны. Брайан ощущает горячие волны и флюиды желания, исходящие от них. Какой, к черту, фильм? Какая игра? Он прожжет диванные подушки под собой, если не коснется Джесси сейчас.  
— Мы будем тянуть время? — решается Брайан.  
Джесси жмёт плечами, вертит пульт в пальцах и поджимает досадливо губы. Картина вырисовывается интересная. Два мужика за тридцать как красны девицы. Додумать не получается, да и мыслей вразумительных нет. Они вернулись в каменный век, пронзили пространство своими телами и отупели на несколько ступеней эволюции. Регресс в чистом виде.  
Они движутся друг к другу одновременно, Брайан подсаживается ближе, укладывает одну руку на спинку дивана и второй тянется к лицу Джесси.  
Амелия пахнет конфетами и цветами, вылив на себя тонны хитровыебанных шампуней-пенок-бальзамов-кремов-духов, Джесси пахнет просто: кожей и мылом. Чистотой и мужественностью. Брайан заводится, как новенькая машина, с пол-оборота, тянет Джесси к себе за затылок и мягко касается губ губами. Нерешительно на пробу. Только прижимаясь, чувствуя горячий жар, тяжёлое дыхание и нерешительное поглаживание ладонью колена.  
Это обычный человек: дышащий, чувствующий, теплый. Губы Джесси такие же, как десяток губ перед этим, Джесси охает от переизбытка чувств по-особенному.  
Это ни на что не похоже и одновременно вторично, испробовано в другом мире и с другими людьми. Он целует Джесси мягко и нежно, постепенно углубляя поцелуй. Он щипает губы, едва касается их языком, царапается о кромку зубов и отступает. Танцует вокруг да около, исполняя ненужный заигрывающий танец.  
В какой момент всё меняется, не просечь, терпение лопается беззвучно, как мыльный пузырь. Брайан ахает, торопится, прикусывает нижнюю губу Джесси и пружинит, перекатывается задницей по дивану, усаживаясь Уильямсу на колени. Он весь твердый, словно вытесан из гранита, неуступчивый и негнущийся, неуверенно кладет раскрытые ладони на задницу Брайана, мягко сжимая ягодицы. И от его пальцев, вмятых в джинсовую ткань, растекается тепло снизу вверх. Чёрт, внезапно похоть накрывает с головой, инстинкты диктуют свои правила, а Брайан не остановится уже.  
Слишком долго пришлось ждать, слишком сладким оказался запретный плод.  
Целуется Джесси робко, будто не верит в свои силы и не может толком разогнаться. Брайан руководит, направляет, гладит пальцами скулы и виски, неистово толкаясь языком в податливый рот, мнет губами губы и выстанывает протяжно на одной заезженной ноте. Джесси не против, он хочет-хочет-хочет, в виски бьется осознанием, напротив паха твердо, и от прикосновения к чужому члену своим сладко сводит мышцы.  
— Не дашь заднюю? — чередует слова с поцелуями Брайан, лижет кончиком языка верхнюю губу, поддевая её. — Не сбежишь? Как тогда.  
— Нет. Не сбегу.  
Голос Джесси дрожит, вибрирует невысказанным стоном. Он дышит быстро и загнанно, на пробу проскальзывает пальцами под футболку на пояснице, отнимая ладони от ягодиц, и Брайан крепко зажмуривается. У него горячущие пальцы: давят на ямки на пояснице, оглаживают позвонки, разливают тепло под кожу, заставляя волоски топорщиться от глупых мурашек.  
Болты на собственной ширинке выскакивают из петель один за другим, пальцы пересчитывают их на раз, трусы дуются в открытой щелке белым парусом, приподнятые налитым членом, а в башке не остаётся ничего внятного.  
— Я пробовал, пальцем, — стыдно признается Брайан, не может сфокусироваться на потемневшем взгляде и покрасневших губах Джесси. Воспоминания только добавляют возбуждения и без того острого и густого, пряного и терпкого. — Когда к тебе собирался.  
— Расскажешь? — бормочет Джесси под вжиканье собственной ширинки. Брайан нагло перехватывает контроль и руководит процессом, прихватывает пальцами маленький бегунок и тянет настойчиво вниз.  
— Джесси… Нет… А ты? Ты пробовал? Как это будет со мной.  
Брайан смотрит на темные плавки, торчащие из ширинки Джесси, слишком долго, сглатывает скопившуюся слюну во рту, поражаясь своему дикому желанию вобрать член, прищемить нежную кожу губами и постараться сделать приятно. Как Амелия ему. Или как девчонки до. Самонадеянно. С первого раза, понятное дело, ничего путного не выйдет — заденет зубами, подавится и напускает слюней.  
— Да, — хрипит запоздало Джесси и гладит пальцами член Брайана через хлопок. — После… После того, как ты свалил в прошлый раз… Я рехнусь сейчас…  
— Ты трахал себя пальцами, представляя, что это я?  
— Да…  
— Хочешь, я трахну тебя?  
Джесси делает неловкую паузу, тихо, как вакуум вокруг, кроме дыхания и шелеста одежды, Брайан слышит стук своего сердца. Тук-тук, тук-тук… И кровь густая и вязкая, замедленно течет по венам, игнорируя мотор и подстраиваясь под заминку Уильямса.  
— Спешу?  
Джесси большим пальцем царапает член под головкой через трусы, пытливо и осторожно, изучает реакцию, хочется уже нормально, без преград и идиотского ступора.  
— Нет. Ты же за этим пришел? Давай трахнемся и поймём, насколько всё запущенно.  
— Ты тоже думаешь, что это мимолётная дичь? Наваждение? — на выдохе спрашивает Брайан и тянет трусы Джесси вниз под яйца, освобождает из ткани изломанный набухший член и качает его на пробу в ладони. У него большой. Больше, чем представлял себе Брайан.  
Джесси не отвечает, перекатывается мышцами бедер под задницей и облизывает зацелованные губы.  
— Ого.  
— Льстишь.  
— Ого, — глупо повторяет Брайан, гладит кулаком вверх-вниз, примеряясь, ощущает подушечками пальцев рельеф вен и шелковистую гладкость кожи. Охуеть, держать член другого парня в ладони — не тот опыт, о котором грезил Брайан. Но он точно мечтал о Джесси, и противно точно не было.  
— Я сейчас позорно спущу, — делится неожиданно Джесси, едва подбрасывая бёдра. — Это… Ух! И мечтать не мог…  
Брайану дико. Невозможно хотеть одновременно и одного на двоих. Джесси, зараза, пробивал своей честностью в который раз, читал эмоции и скрытые фантазии. Если бы Брайан не кончил днём, он бы тоже был на грани, едва держался бы от пытливого пальца на члене, ласкающего через трусы уздечку. Щекотно, невесомо, странно, но с тем — приятно.  
Решить проблему захотелось срочно, отсроченное взаимодействие зачесалось изнутри, волной жара окатило плавно и сладко. Хватит. Хватит болтать и ходить вокруг да около. Им нужно проверить, понять, перекроить себя и удалить из мозга настойчивую чужеродную идею.  
— Здесь? — Брайан спрыгивает с колен Джесси, тянет его джинсы за штанину, вытряхивая настойчиво из одежды.  
— Да. Нет, в спальню?  
— Ты здесь хозяин, — усмехается Брайан, скидывая свои штаны с бельем на пол. Переплюнуть Джесси всё равно не вышло бы, но размером Брайан тоже обделён не был. Хвастовство, ага. Уильямс стремительно вскакивает с дивана, тянет руки, но не смеет дотронуться. Застывает в паре миллиметров от бёдер, жадно поглощает взглядом и трахает сам, уже так, через последние преграды.  
— Идём, идём, идём, — глотает Джесси слова. Его трясет как по наркоманскому приходу, его член тяжело свисает между ног, приковывая взгляд, а яйца аккуратные и поджатые. Брайан виснет, залипает и влипает.  
На второй этаж Джесси идёт вперёди, оглядывается нервно через плечо, тянет в коридоре футболку через голову, не рисуясь, поигрывает мышцами. Они оставляют следы, разбрасывают крошки-шмотки на своем пути, боясь заблудиться и не оставить путей к отступлению. Брайан копирует Джесси, теряет свою одежду и до спальни доходит в чем мать родила. У Джесси под левой мышцей груди темная родинка, и Брайан пялится на неё, пока тот спиной заходит в темный проем.  
Свет ночника слепит глаза, тело от контраста температур покрывается мурашками, член пульсирует и тянет. Брайан наступает на Джесси, валит его на спину и валится следом. Они клубок конечностей и запутанные нити жизни, они трутся друг о друга, соединяя линии членов вместе в сцепке кулаков. Брайан не нежничает, берет грубо позволенное, широко лижет кадык и прикусывает кожу на ключице. Он хотел не спешить, его планы сметает ураганом.  
Джесси отмирает, оглаживает руками всё тело за пару секунд, горячо выдыхает и путается пальцами в отросших волосах. Взвинченность достигает своего пика, Брайан подошел к черте слишком близко, стремительно утягивая Джесси за собой.  
— Не имею никакого понятия, что мне с тобой делать дальше. Как мне сделать? — тихо спрашивает Брайан, боясь причинить вред. Теории он наелся с лихвой, применить бы всё на практике — поджилки трясутся.  
Пусть смеётся, чё уж. Но Джесси сам сегодня на себя не похож, молча вкладывает в ладонь нагретый маленький тюбик смазки и презерватив. И всё, кроме маетного и быстрого:  
— Сам не знаю, — признается Джесси спустя долгую минуту. — Я ещё… Ну кроме пальцев…  
Под золотистой кожей румянца не видно, при ограниченном освещении и подавно, но Брайан ловит смущение в голосе Джесси, и его коротит.  
— Я не сдержусь, к черту. Я не могу.  
Он руководит, сухо елозит сцепленным кулаком с ладонью Джесси по двум членам сразу, смотрит в темные глаза, и его накрывает. Стремительно и необратимо от самого факта близости. Джесси выдыхает облегчённо и скупо, кончая себе на живот длинной густой струёй вслед за Брайаном. Под пальцами бьётся жилкой, пульсирует чужой член, а удовольствие острое и тягучее. Сомнений нет никаких, чувство вины курит в сторонке, его тело — расплавленный желатин.  
Пиздец.  
Потряхивало после оргазма похлеще, чем перед началом. Брайану казалось, что он в одиночку выдул бутылку вискаря, а теперь бахнулся на кровать и ловил свои вертолеты.  
— Зассал, болван, — выдыхает зло Брайан и скатывается рядом. Ложится плечом к плечу, бедром к бедру на широкой кровати, сверля белоснежный потолок.  
— Всё в порядке. Всё хорошо, — тяжело выдыхает Джесси. В его голосе чистое удовлетворение и мёд, глупые мысли отступают. — Не так быстро. Я имею в виду, что сегодня странно, но не хотелось торопиться.  
— А в таком состоянии не поторопиться — сдохнешь.  
Брайан хмыкает в потолок, лениво приглаживая грудь, стирая капли спермы. Это карусель, постепенно набирающая обороты, им просто нужно разогнаться. Или нажать на стоп. Джесси мягко ловит ладонью ладонь и переплетает пальцы. Движение заменяет слова, а Брайан всё понимает. Он пойдет до конца.  
etc 


	3. Three

Впервые Брайан осознает, что он поехал крышей из-за Джесси, когда они репетируют сцену драки. Они собраны, помечены маркерами, в обтянутых костюмах и со страховочными тросами. Коннору предстоит драться самому с собой, а его дублёр непунктуально опаздывает на съёмку.  
Руки взмахивают быстро, блокируют несуществующий удар, перехватывают. Брайан имитирует драку, как учили тренеры, превращая потасовку в грубоватый танец, когда Джесси ломает сценарий, улыбается коварно и подло. Брайан и не просек, как оказался на лопатках. На бедрах, зафиксировав туловище коленями, садится улыбающийся Джесси, захватывает и не даёт вывернуться. Запястья оказываются под давлением рук в плотном кольце пальцев, грудина ходит ходуном от предшествующих замысловатых па, а озарение прошибает током по всему телу. Джесси определенно именно тот чувак, который решил методично поломать жизнь Брайана.  
Какого хрена он вызвался драться с ним? Брайан старается думать на отвлеченные темы, но выдерживает нагловатый взгляд зелёных глаз и улыбается криво в ответ. Время течёт, парит как газ, и кажется, что прошло более получаса. На деле же это всего тридцать секунд. Режиссер орет им, чтобы они не дурачились и не запарывали съемку, а Брайан позорно сбегает в туалет.  
Обтягивающий костюм на эрегированном члене — отличный вид для всей съёмочной площадки.  
Тогда ещё были крохи самообладания. Брайан списал всё на адреналин и горячую кровь, на драку и на плотное прикосновение ног Джесси к его бёдрам. Самообман начал свой отсчёт. Один, два…

***

Джесси всё ещё размышляет, тянет время, избегает повторной встречи. Пошло более недели со дня их второй дрочки, после того как Джесси намерился не спешить. Какого хуя? Брайан же вначале торопился, настойчиво рвался к желанному, а в последний момент перемкнуло.  
Брайана паяет и сейчас. Он вспоминает, как тогда они втиснулись в душевую кабинку, намыливали друг другу спины и так не решились пойти дальше. Они целовались до онемевших губ, смаргивали воду с ресниц и дрочили друг другу пенными ладонями. Было круто, теперь не обманешь себя, не проведешь отговорками.  
Амелия втискивается в сознание, маячит напоминанием о сделанном. До очищающего душа в воображении смешно морщит носик и говорит строго:  
— Брайан! От тебя несёт спермой и потом, иди помойся!  
Джесси не испытывает подобных затруднений, ему, наверное, нравится естественное, не забитое химическим запахом. Он ведётся на чистые феромоны. Лениво чертит линии на груди, взвинчивая по новой, целует шею и шумно вдыхает запах Брайана. После оргазма это оказывается более интимным и будоражащим, чем снять трусы перед другим мужиком с явным намеком на секс.  
— Уходишь? — Пальцы стискивают предплечье, будто сожалеет.  
— Пора. Я не говорил Амелии, что буду задерживаться.  
— Да, хорошо. Спасибо, что пришёл.  
— Спасибо, что пригласил.  
— Пока.  
— Пока.  
На десять дней, сука, оказалось короткое «пока». Брайан, впрочем, уходить не хотел.

***

— Джесси?  
— А кто же ещё?  
— Как ты?  
— Плотный график, дофига съёмок.  
— Ты… Я тут подумал, — начинает робко Брайан, чтобы Джесси не догадался о его безумной тяге. — Какой у тебя был первый раз с девчонкой?  
— О, Брайан! — смеётся в трубку Джесси. На заднем фоне пищит какая-то женщина, гул голосов — не разобрать, где мужской, где женский — создаёт помехи, и Брайану неловко за несвоевременный провокационный разговор. — Расскажу как-нибудь.  
— Амелия уехала в магазин, — зачем-то ляпает Брайан, падает на диван на спину и закидывает свободную от телефона руку под голову.  
— Ты один?  
— Ага. Редко когда удаётся, — не юлит Брайан. — Ты не передумал?  
Гул на заднем фоне меркнет, истончается до шепотков, а потом и вовсе глохнет. Клацанье замка в динамике, красноречивее всех слов.  
— У меня встает, только вспоминаю о тебе, — говорит интимным шепотом Джесси, наверняка краснеет незаметно на фоне смуглой кожи. — А ты?  
Брайан задерживает дыхание, облизывает губы и настойчиво смотрит в потолок. Воспоминания яркие и красочные, ещё не стёрлись и не поблекли от времени, ширинка плавно набухает от слышимого пыхтения Джесси.  
— Хочу больше. Чаще. Сейчас, — режет Брайан фразы, чеканит слова и шумно выдыхает.  
— И я. Но не могу. Прости, Брайан.  
— Я понимаю. Знаю. Скажи что-нибудь.  
— Ты заставляешь меня сейчас скрываться в туалете, — весело отзывается Джесси. — Я на площадке, а там полно народу.  
— Уже возвращаешься обратно?  
— Мой первый раз был в школе, после выпускного, — вместо ответа говорит Джесси, его шепот с хрипотцой передается вибрацией на всё тело, и Брайан закрывает глаза, представляя, как Джесси трахается с девчонкой. — Её звали Энн Белмор, маленькая блондинка с небольшой грудью и карими глазами.  
Джесси в воображении раскладывает девицу на светлых простынях и трахает сверху, так что видна его широкая спина и движение мышц под кожей.  
— Как это случилось? — Брайан сжимает кулак под шеей, не торопится себя касаться, хотя очень хочется. У него очень хорошая фантазия.  
— Она… Я у неё не был первым, — отвечает Джесси, вздыхает длинно. — Не самый достойный опыт, о котором следует болтать по телефону.  
— А о котором стоит?  
— Я не люблю хвастаться или обсуждать бывших с настоящими.  
— А я твой настоящий? — Голос дрожит, насмешка тонет в удивлении.  
— Тебе решать.  
— Ты ставишь меня в неловкое положение, — хмыкает Брайан. Он задумывался, бесспорно, что сказать Амелии, но каждый раз трусливо бежал от разговора. — Я вроде как женат.  
— Я знаю.  
— Я не могу придумать, что ей сказать, — делится Брайан своим тайным и неловким. — Не могу к ней прийти и сказать, что я резко переквалифицировался, а теперь мне нравятся мальчики. Один мальчик. Я всё ещё не дрочу на гей-порно.  
— Я тебе нравлюсь?  
— Безумно, Джесси. Мне даже страшно. Но пусть по-честному. Она не поймет всё равно, а я не могу тебя подставить.  
— Через три дня у меня выходной.  
— Что я ей скажу?  
— Правду. Говори, что едешь ко мне.  
— Джесси… Джесси.  
— Моё имя из твоего рта звучит слишком пошло.  
— Снимай свое кино, доктор Джейсон Эйвери.  
— Ты смотрел?  
— О, да, Джесси. Смотрел. Никому не говори.  
После тихого смешка связь обрывается, и Брайан сжимает себя через ткань брюк. Так, а что дальше?..

***

Они встречаются внезапно, по велению необъяснимых обстоятельств. Кафе популярно, в нем ошивается много народу, и Брайан еле находит свободный столик. Его агент опаздывает и заставляет брать вторую чашку кофе подряд, раздражение плавно затапливает мозг, и Брайан клянётся себе, что свалит через пару минут, если тот не явится.  
Вид напротив, — через два столика, — сначала сбивает с толку, белозубая улыбка предназначается точно не Брайану, а той актрисе, которая снимается в «Анатомии Грей» с первого сезона, с бородатого две тысячи пятого года. Эллен Помпео, кажется.  
А Джесси он бы узнал из тысячи. Тот не видит Брайана, ведёт себя естественно и невозмутимо, болтает и улыбается, сердце Брайана плавно ползет к горлу.  
— Прости за опоздание, — агент шлепается с разгону на стул напротив Брайана, загораживая обзор на Джесси, и невидимая нить с треском лопается. Нужно пару секунд, чтобы осознать происходящее и уловить сбивчивое объяснение: — Пробки, еле добрался.  
— Ничего, — бормочет Брайан и мысленно даёт себе пощечину. Реакции на Джесси смахивают на бурное психическое расстройство или помешательство.  
Собака Павлова, только вместо лампочки — сияющий Уильямс.  
Следующие полчаса он пытается записать самые выгодные предложения. После «Детройта» их достаточно: как откровенно дерьмовых, так и с зачатками на успех. Главное не ошибиться. Ему кажется, что он обязательно выберет не то.  
После того как агент торопливо валит, опрокинув в себя едва теплый кофе и переслав хуеву тучу сценариев на почту, Брайан надеется застать Джесси на своем месте. Неприлично было выглядывать его из-за плеча агента, и Брайан держался, не светился и не любопытствовал. Сейчас Джесси за столиком не оказывается, а сидящая к нему спиной Эллен и не думает сканировать окружающее пространство, лениво роется в своем телефоне. Несмотря на договоренность о встрече через пару дней, Брайан надеялся хотя бы поздороваться, потрогать ладонью ладонь, а потом дрочить ей в запой ночью в туалете, пока Амелия ни о чем таком не догадывается. Какой стыд, господи.  
В уборную он тащится на автомате — в пробках не блещет обоссаться. Дверь скрипит уныло несмазанными петлями, в сливных бачках шумит вода, и пока Брайан пытается понять, хочется ему отлить или нет, дверь хлопает второй раз.  
— Вот ты где, — говорит Джесси ему в спину, и замок щелкает точно так же, как до этого в их игривом разговоре по телефону.  
— Вот я где, — повторяет Брайан и разворачивается лицом к лицу. Он не успевает собраться и что-то сказать, от радости его ведёт, и пальцы подрагивают от предвкушения волнительного рукопожатия.  
Джесси целует его сразу же, без глупых прелюдий и расшаркиваний. Он делает шаг, наклоняется и захватывает губами губы, мнет их грубо и властно, проталкивает в рот язык и ласкает небо. У Брайана подкашиваются колени, в голове вакуум, и в ушах звенит, он хватается за плечи Джесси, обтянутые тонкой хлопковой рубашкой, скользит пальцами под воротник и чувствует, как бьётся жилка на его шее.  
Джесси толкает его в ближайшую кабинку, как в прошлый раз Брайан толкал его в спальню, тянется снизу под футболку пальцами и ласкает открывшуюся кожу. Немного щекотно и прохладно от пытливых пальцев, низ живота подрагивает мелкими спазмами, а откровенная близость пьянит круче любого виски.  
— Пять минут, у меня только пять минут, — выталкивает слова Джесси между поцелуев, спускается губами по скуле и больно прикусывает кожу на шее, а потом зализывает, извиняется, чиркает кончиком языка по ключице, прижимается губами к выемке на горле.  
Брайан не может извлечь из себя что-то вразумительное, прикрывает глаза, чтобы не умереть от переизбытка эмоций, и не сразу замечает, как Джесси меняет их местами, усаживается на закрытую крышку унитаза, щелкает задвижкой на дверце позади Брайана и тянет ремень из его джинсов. Кровь гудит по венам, разгоняется, отдает неистовым пульсом в пах. Догадаться сразу не получается, а когда Брайана осеняет, он дёргает случайно Джесси за мочку уха, двигает основанием ладони в плечо и внимательно смотрит в его глаза. Сверху вниз, так пошло.  
— Что ты делаешь? — шепчет Брайан, когда наглые пальцы Джесси лезут в его расстегнутую ширинку и упрямо ныряют в трусы. Там уже всё ждёт, горит жаждой прикосновения и пульсирует, набухая венами.  
— У тебя более одного варианта? — Джесси облизывает покрасневшие губы, улыбается мягко и немного нервно. — Я быстро.  
— Это я быстро, — выдыхает Брайан, гладит Джесси по голове, как маленького, цепляя мягкие короткие волосы. — Следующий шаг — отсос в сортире?  
— Ага, как подростки.  
— У меня не было в туалете ни с кем, — признается Брайан. Пальцы Джесси на члене отвлекают, гладят по всей длине, мнут мошонку, и так уже можно, и так хорошо. Брайан сглатывает и пытается не стонать.  
— Теперь будет, — кивает бесхитростно Джесси и обхватывает губами головку.  
Это так неожиданно и резко, что дыхание обрывается. Брайан дёргает беспомощно бедрами и хватается двумя руками за плечи Джесси. Хочется нажать на затылок, прижать голову ближе к паху, вколотиться в рот на всю длину, но и от такого крышу сносит. От неопытного и неловкого. Это самый паршивый отсос в его жизни и самый волнительный, до безумия возбуждающий.  
Джесси прячет в кулаке основание члена, лижет головку во рту, выписывает узоры и выдыхает жарко на лобок через нос. Брайану сжигает все предохранители.  
— Джесси, ох, — мычит он, сминает пальцами тонкую ткань рубашки на крепких мышцах.  
И пять минут — мало, или это много, Брайан не может толком расслабиться и собраться. Джесси плавно втягивает член в рот до половины, царапает мелко зубами нежную кожу, вызывая неконтролируемое шипение, двигает сжатой ладонью вверх-вниз и выпускает из губ, пошло причмокивая. Он говорит, елозя губами по самому кончику:  
— Это сложнее, чем выглядит в исполнении девушек.  
Он пробует опять, ведёт языком по нижней вене, пропускает в рот глубже, старательно прикрывая губами зубы.  
— Дай, я что-то сделаю, дай мне, — не может стоять смирно Брайан, царапает спину Джесси, ныряя пальцами за ворот. — Мне слишком, я… Всё…  
Джесси не слушает, удерживает раскрытыми ладонями за бока, покачивается ртом на члене, и Брайан не может предупредить, кончает в невероятный жар, дрожа от сладких спазмов на всё тело.  
Поцелуй ошарашивает, привкус собственной спермы на языке непонятным образом возбуждает снова, и Джесси в руках взвинченный, горячий, молчаливый. Брайан дёргает пуговицу его брюк, тянет вниз молнию и сжимает крупный член через ткань трусов. Ему важно, чтобы и Джесси застонал, излился в его ладонь, потерял к чертям контроль.  
— Ты такой… Мне кажется, это не я, — говорит Джесси, прикусывает нижнюю губу и притирается всем телом, вжимая в дверцу кабинки собой. На его трусах разливается горячее пятно, Брайан и не успевает толком отдрочить, не может вернуть услугу. Джесси подрагивает рядом, выдыхает полустоном. С ума сойти.  
— Подожди…  
— Мне нужно идти, — торопится Джесси, раздосадовано вздыхает и отпускает Брайана. Он поспешно снимает брюки, наступая на пятки лёгких туфель, спускает по бедрам испорченное белье и без сожалений вытирает трусами пах. Урна дребезжит металлической крышкой, Джесси возвращает оставшуюся одежду в рекордные десять секунд.  
Джесси Уильямс теперь будет остаток дня ходить без трусов, Брайан не может оторвать от него взгляд и привести себя в порядок.  
— На съёмки опаздываешь? — спрашивает Брайан, чтобы спросить. Мозги напрочь вытекли вместе со спермой.  
— Я жду тебя послезавтра, — предсказуемо игнорирует ненужный вопрос Джесси, целует целомудренно в уголок рта и гладит пальцами за ухом. — Ты как наркотик, не могу остановиться.  
Брайан улыбается от неловкого комплимента, но сам чувствует подобное.  
— Я приду.  
— Пока, Брайан.  
Джесси отодвигает его безвольное тело в сторону, вырывается из плена тесной кабинки. Вода шумит в раковине пять секунд, а затем хлопает дверь. Брайан считает до пятидесяти, восстанавливает дыхание и пытается унять приятный трепет. Пальцы уверенно застегивают ширинку ещё через пару минут.

***

— Я ждала тебя раньше! — кричит Амелия из кухни, пока Брайан разувается в прихожей.  
— Агент опоздал! — орет он в ответ.  
И Джесси отсосал ему в туалете, после чего прийти в себя оказалось весьма проблематично.  
Амелия готовит что-то на плите, помешивает лопаткой тушево в сотейнике, и аромат поджаренного мяса разносится на весь дом. Брайан ебанутый на всю голову, он не может остановиться и признать, что он идиот. Кто может променять семейный уют на еблю с мужиком? Они же теперь вынуждены скрываться, прятать свою тайну в тесных кабинках сортиров и за закрытыми дверьми, урывками, неприметно. Лгать всем.  
Амелия целует его поспешно, отвлекаясь от стряпни на секунду, прижимается губами к губам, окидывая ласковым взглядом. Брайан неловко мнется рядом.  
— У тебя здесь, — она ведёт у себя по шее костяшками, не откладывая лопатку, — вымазано.  
Амелия застывает на миг, — лопатка в миллиметре оттушева, нарезанный лук с неё сползает в кастрюльку, — и она снова оглядывается на Брайана.  
— Погоди-ка. — Улыбка сползает с её лица, брови сдвигаются к переносице, и Брайан осознает неминуемый пиздец одновременно с касающимися его шеи пальцами Амелии. — Это засос.  
— Что? Нет!  
Он палится, слишком поспешно отрицает, отшатывается в сторону и прижимает ладонь к шее. Пряча улики.  
— Брайан!  
— Что?  
— Ты мне врешь.  
В сотейнике бурлит, лопатка подпрыгивает поплавком, а взгляд Амелии настороженный и решительный.  
Брайан чувствует себя Коннором, которому нужно сделать выбор. Соврать или сказать правду. Разрушить всё или продолжать конвульсии в сторону нормальной жизни. Гей или натурал. Амелия или Джесси.  
— Не молчи, Брайан! Кто она?  
— Она? — тупит Брайан. Виснет, как процессор из девяностых.  
— А кто ещё может поставить тебе на шею засос? Он?! — кричит она внезапно и резко, Брайан вздрагивает, и его выражение лица выдает его с потрохами. — Он?!  
— Это не то…  
— Да заебись! Говори правду! — негодует Амелия, наступает в сторону Брайана разозленной фурией. — Имей смелость признаться, если решился на измену.  
— Детка, прости, я не трахался…  
— С кем не трахался? Что за бред вылетает из твоего рта? Как, по-твоему, на шее у тебя возник засос?  
— Это… Это не просто, — бормочет Брайан. Амелия права. Он боится ей признаться, не может, не хочет. Внутри разливается липкий холод, мозг не может выдать нормальных идей, чтобы откреститься от этого абсурда.  
— Признайся, — твердо говорит Амелия.  
— У тебя еда пригорает.  
— У меня в голове не укладывается…  
— Потом будет тяжело сотейник отмыть…  
— Что было не так?  
— А запах гари выветривается долго…  
— Ты ебанулся? Брайан!  
Вся ситуация видится внезапно со стороны. Это не он. Не его беда, не его Амелия. Он чувак из дурацкой игрушки, девиант, решившийся на дерзость. Брайан торчит посреди огромной модной кухни, зажимая шею правой рукой, напротив растерянной и злой Амелии.  
— Выметайся из дома, — цедит Амелия, и на её глазах выступают слезы. — Пошёл вон!  
— Детка…  
— Не смей! Вернёшься, объяснишь, я послушаю. Но сейчас я понимаю, что ты мне изменяешь.  
— Всё не так.  
— Как? Ты не занимался сексом с другим человеком? С ним? Боже, ты гей, Брайан?  
— Нет! Я не гей! Я…  
— Тогда это была она?  
— Я не трахался. Это было просто…  
— Ты же наверняка понимаешь, что я имею в виду, когда говорю «секс»? — щурится Амелия, по её щеке ползет крупная слеза. Она шмыгает носом, но не отводит взгляд, пытается высмотреть что-то, и у неё прекрасно получается читать Брайана. — Оральный, анальный, вагинальный, петтинг, в конце концов. Всё это с другим человеком, не со мной. Ты трахался такими способами с другим? С ним, с ней, похуй.  
Брайан сглатывает вязкую слюну во рту и скупо кивает. Он попался, петля на шее затянулась, Амелия кривит губы в ухмылке.  
— С ним?  
Кивок.  
— Зачем?  
— Не знаю.  
— Ты бросаешь меня?  
— Не знаю, — честно говорит Брайан. Вечер откровенности и страха.  
— Пошёл вон, — повторяется Амелия, закрывает глаза и гневно сжимает кулаки, вминая ногти в ладонь. — Иди, Брайан. Ты… Ты должен понять меня. Я не буду с тобой так…  
— Амелия…  
Она уже не слушает его. Нарочно спокойно оставляет дымящийся сотейник на другую конфорку плиты, выключает её и скрывается в глубине дома. Её плечи опущены, а тихие всхлипывания больнее ударов. Он бы простил её, если бы она заехала ему по роже. Но она не стала.  
Он не стал её останавливать и разубеждать. Какой молодец.

***

В машине Брайан постепенно приходит в себя. Ехать никуда не хочется, возникает глупая надежда, что Амелия его простит, а он вернётся домой. Возможно, этого разговора на кухне и не было, а он задремал за рулем, предварительно заглушив мотор. Они как обычно посмотрят кино перед сном, трахнутся, и будет всё хорошо. Как было до Джесси. Пресно и натурально, да. Зато стабильно.  
Откуда в нем такие мысли и желания, Брайан не знает. Его тошнит от самого себя, от своей трусости и побега. Ему горько и обидно. А ещё внутри бурлит освобождение и облегчение. Теперь не нужно ломать мозги и выдумывать себе оправдание.  
Джесси он набирает через два часа после разговора с Амелией и размышлений в машине. Брайан и не подозревал, что умеет так медитировать. В телефоне гудки длятся слишком долго, Брайан уже хочет сбросить вызов, но хриплый голос Джесси меняет его планы:  
— Да?  
— Я с ней порвал, — говорит Брайан вместо приветствия. Не внедряется в подробности.  
В трубке нет ожидаемой радости, только тишина, нарушаемая шелестом дыхания. Перед Брайаном в лобовом стекле открывается вид на пустынную дорогу, подсвеченную уличными фонарями. Сейчас уже поздний вечер, оказывается странно зависнуть в машине в многолюдном городе без единой живой души вокруг.  
— Джесси?  
— Я слышал.  
— Что скажешь?  
— Ты ждёшь одобрения?  
— Ты одобряешь?  
— Я переживаю за тебя, — откровенно говорит Джесси. Он всегда так, сбивает с толку. Брайан думал, что их разговор будет другим.  
— Можно приехать? К тебе.  
— О. Прости, но я сейчас не дома. Пришлось заночевать в трейлере на площадке, — отвечает Джесси. — Завтра с утра пару сцен доснять нужно.  
— Не оправдывайся. Значит, завтра?  
— Брайан… Мне придется тебе впервые отказать. Это будет последний раз, я теперь…  
— Не надо, я понимаю. Не вписываюсь в твою жизнь.  
— Эйрин разрешила увидеться с детьми, они завтра приедут ко мне, — говорит устало и виновато Джесси. — Послезавтра я буду рад тебя видеть. И сейчас хочу тебя видеть… Но иногда…  
— Джесси, я понимаю. Ты меня прости.  
— Есть куда поехать? — заботливо спрашивает Джесси, шуршит простынями и одеялом, пыхтит, когда переворачивается на другой бок. Картинка по звукам рисуется в сознании, Брайан словно рядом.  
— Есть, — врёт он. — До послезавтра, Джесси.  
— Пока, Брайан.  
Длинные гудки в телефоне как точка в разговоре. Жизнь Брайана теперь от звонка до звонка, от встречи к встрече и ото лжи к очищающей правде.  
Он укладывается спать на заднем сидении, подкладывает под голову дорожную подушку и скручивается неудобно, как в наказание за свое поведение. Впервые в жизни ему одиноко.  
Во сне он трахает Джесси, берет его в миссионерской позе, вколачивается на всю длину, глубоко и по самые яйца. Он смотрит в открытое лицо, кусает его приоткрытые губы и обвиняет, звучит громко и плаксиво:  
— Это ты виноват, ты! Я из-за тебя!..  
Джесси улыбается сквозь боль и прощает, — всё и тут же, — разбивая сердце Брайана в осколки, нежно гладит по щекам, собирая кончиками пальцев слезы.  
Наутро у Брайана болит спина, и тянет в груди. Сон забывается спустя пять минут после пробуждения, и Брайан готов строить себя заново.

***

Брайан снимает комнату в отеле в центре города, не мелочится, покупает компьютер и гарнитуру, забирает вещи из общего дома в то же утро, когда Амелия уходит на деловую встречу. В горле селится ком, голова мутная от количества дел, которые теперь нужно сделать. Ему нужно научиться жить заново. Без тщательно выстроенной жизни, без особых планов на будущее, краснея перед родными и близкими. Они же ещё не знают, какой их мальчик оказался. В глаза Амелии он теперь тоже смотреть не может, отодвигает разговор по душам и последнюю встречу подальше. И надо ли? С юридической точки зрения — да.  
Он заламывает пальцы и не звонит Джесси весь день, не путается под ногами, как наивный маленький щенок, негласно выполняет договоренность не лезть. А хочется до дрожи. Воспоминания бьют, бросают в тесную кабинку в кафе, в постель в доме Джесси. Брайан упивается фантомным дыханием Джесси, его прикосновениями и хочет ещё. Жадно, дерзко, много.  
Джесси звонит сам, поздно вечером того же дня, и Брайан сначала думает, что ему кажется высвеченное на дисплее имя, так он себя накрутил ожиданием. На самом деле забот полно. Ему много чего нужно делать по контракту «Детройта», он ввязался в продвижение и рекламную кампанию, у него зависло на почте десяток сценариев на будущее, у него… все мысли о Джесси.  
— Где остановился? — без приветствия, скупо по делу.  
— В «Марриот», — голос совсем не дрожит, предвкушение, — густое и нетерпеливое, — трепещет внутри раненной птицей.  
— Через час буду. Можно?  
Можно-можно-можно. Какого хрена он спрашивает?  
— Да.  
Собственный голос вырывается карканьем, Брайан говорит, в каком номере остановился, и после сброса вызова перезванивает на ресепшн, предупредить о госте. Кровь булькает и шумит в ушах. Брайан словно готовится с девственностью расстаться (и почему «словно»?), тщательно моется в душе, бреет зачем-то ноги и кроме трусов ничего не натягивает. В номере прохладно, и соски кукожатся в болезненные комочки, тело покрывается мурашками, а тщательно выбритые икры чувствительны к обивке на диване. Он переступит последнюю черту, пойдет до конца с Джесси.  
Ему нужно больше самообладания и выдержки, он не может не думать, не мечтать, как это будет. Теперь Брайан четко репетирует свои действия в голове, рождает сценарий, знает движения и нужные выпады.  
Джесси вырывает этот кусок фантазий, рассеивает туманом, и Брайан опять слепой и немой, руки чужие, а в башке только вожделение. После стука в дверь, есть только приглашение и желание. Одно на двоих.  
Джесси входит в номер, даже не осматривая обстановку. Его цель в синих боксерах, прямо по курсу, отступающая спиной вглубь просторной комнаты. Брайан дышит загнанно и часто, выдерживает взгляд и неумышленно облизывает губы. Он помнит, как получил свой билет на свободу, как Джесси поставил ему злосчастный засос, и теперь воспользуется им в своих интересах.  
— Прости меня, — говорит внезапно Джесси, как мысли читает. — Мне жаль.  
— Почему?  
— Я думал отступить. Я надеялся, что у нас всё пройдёт, едва начавшись, — отвечает Джесси и тянет тонкий свитер через голову. Он звенит пряжкой ремня, на ходу теряет свои туфли, по привычке нажимая носками на задники.  
— Но ты здесь.  
— Но я здесь. И хочу тебя. Безумно.  
— Я не жалею, — признается Брайан, встречает жадные губы, кусает их, глотая слова. Невысказанное уже неважно.  
Его тело превращается в провод, по которому течет электричество. Джесси гладит ладонями голую кожу, сминает её на лопатках, вдавливает пальцы в мышцы и скользит ниже вдоль позвоночника. Руки ложатся на ягодицы, мнут прямо через трусы, разводя в стороны, распаляя так ещё больше. Джесси всё ещё в расстегнутых джинсах, пышущий жаром и похотью, приклеивается грудью к груди, царапает живот пряжкой ремня и напирает, прижимает к спинке дивана.  
— Как ты хочешь? — спрашивает внезапно Джесси, отпускает Брайана и снимает джинсы вместе с бельем. От вида его члена перехватывает дыхание, даже сейчас он смотрится огромным, но Брайан потерял последний рассудок. Ему хочется его в себя, прочувствовать толщину и длину. Нанизаться на член задницей, как на пошлом арте из интернета, и выстанывать в такт интенсивным толчкам.  
— Трахнешь меня? — предлагает Брайан, голос прыгает на октаву выше, ломаясь и выдавая сомнение.  
— А ты? Меня.  
— Джесси.  
— Не надо. Не думай, что ты можешь всё, не нужно никому ничего доказывать.  
— Ты о чем?  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты… Брайан, — Джесси проглатывает окончание предложения, возвращается разом — тело к телу, губы к губам и пальцы под резинку мешающихся трусов Брайана. — Мы закончили на мне, хочу, чтобы ты закончил начатое у меня дома.  
Губы шевелятся по губам, Брайан стонет отчаянно, хрипло, разгоняя свое возбуждение на максимум. Предварительные ласки стираются, Брайан не может больше ждать, его колотит и трясет, он сразу лезет пальцами к заднице Джесси, ныряет в ложбинку и трёт указательным сжатый анус. Он прикидывает, сколько ему понадобиться терпения и сил, чтобы продержаться и позорно не кончить, едва начав.  
— Доверяешь мне? — спрашивает он в раскрытые губы, толкается языком в язык и гладит копчик.  
Джесси кивает. Его глаза прикрыты, и за ресницами прячется темный взгляд. Он пахнет насыщенно, густо и желанно, Брайан не может утихомирить разбушевавшийся пульс.  
Он выкручивается из объятия, мягко подталкивает Джесси в лопатки, вынуждая наклониться к спинке дивана. Джесси, послушный и податливый, ложится грудью на плюшевую обивку, упирается руками в сидение и широко разводит ноги. Приглашающе выставляя себя на обозрение. Ни капли стыда и смущения. Брайан гладит широкими мазками спину и ягодицы, разводит их в стороны и наслаждается видом аккуратной маленькой дырки между.  
Они экспериментировали, загоняли в себя пальцы и тешились иллюзией присутствия один другого. Брайан подсмотрел, что можно сделать ещё, сгорая со стыда от картинки, на которой была изображена более пошлая и бесстыдная ласка. Джесси понравится.  
Брайан поспешно падает на колени, царапая кожу ворсом ковра, мнет в ладонях смуглые половинки, будоража себя видом, а потом разводит максимально широко, натягивая кожу, высовывает язык и самим кончиком лижет от поджавшихся аккуратных яиц к сжатому отверстию. Джесси матерится, дёргается и хватает рукой за волосы.  
— Ебать, ты…  
— Плохо?  
— Охуенно.  
— Ещё?  
— Ещё, ещё, ещё… Ах.  
Брайан повторяет фокус, с каждым мазком языка задерживаясь на сжимающемся отверстии. Он кружит вокруг, расслабляя мышцы, щипает губами кожу на мошонке и ласкает поцелуями крупную налитую головку члена. Он уверен, что делает всё правильно, сам пробуя свои рамки развратности. Это совершенно не так, как с девушкой. Да и есть ли разница, с кем? Дело в доверии, желании и стремлении доставить удовольствие.  
Джесси трахается как играет: громко, не сдерживая эмоции, вибрирует стоном, матерится сквозь зубы, виляет задом на особо приятных ласках, тянет руки назад, пытаясь вновь поймать за волосы. И оттолкнет он или притянет поближе — не разобрать.  
Собственный член зажат в тесных боксерах, Брайан игнорирует его, боясь спустить, как только притронется к себе, лишь поправит, выровняет в линию и пригладит ладонью по всей длине.  
— Стой, стой, — пыхтит Джесси отчаянно, отталкивает голову Брайана от себя. — Слишком много. Мне слишком.  
— Терпи, — приказывает Брайан, большими пальцами трёт дырку по краям, сразу двумя ныряя внутрь. На миллиметр, совсем немного, ноготь к ногтю. — Я же терплю.  
— Вставь уже, — рычит Джесси.  
— Да. Сейчас, — соглашается Брайан, но не спешит. Он вынимает пальцы и смотрит на расслабленное отверстие, на розовеющее нутро и плюет щедро прямо в центр, наблюдая, как слюна исчезает внутри и часть стекает на яйца. Джесси сжимается, а потом расслабляется, и Брайан медленно вставляет два больших пальца внутрь по своей слюне. Костяшки сжимает туго, Брайан чувствует натяжение плоти, видит, как маленькая дырка растягивается и нехотя поддается под вторжение.  
— Больно? — Ему интересно и страшно сделать плохо. Ему до дрожи хочется идти дальше, но он терпеливый и щедрый любовник, ни одна девушка не уходила от него неудовлетворённой. Пора проверить, на что он способен с мужчиной.  
— Непривычно. Странно, — выдыхает Джесси, и его мышцы расслабляются сильнее, он впускает пальцы Брайана глубже. — В кармане джинсов смазка…  
Брайан целует Джесси в поясницу, лижет натянутые мышцы вокруг пальцев, ввинчивая между ними язык, и тот опять стонет.  
— А так хорошо, — делится ощущениями Джесси. — Давай, не тормози. Давай. Дай мне.  
— Какой болтун, — смеётся Брайан, медленно вынимает пальцы и на ощупь находит валяющиеся рядом джинсы. В заднем кармане маленький тюбик смазки и три презерватива. Брайан неумышленно хмыкает, щелкает крышкой тюбика и льет вязкое на пальцы.  
Джесси заглядывает из-за плеча, встречается взглядом с Брайаном и перехватывает себя за ягодицы, разводит их в стороны приглашающе, сверкая обслюнявленной расселиной.  
— Вставь же, — не молчит Джесси, прячет за словами нервное состояние.  
Он принимает два пальца в себя легче, Брайан скользит в тугое и жаркое по смазке, въезжает до костяшек и проворачивает пальцы внутри, сгибая их. Он держит взглядом Джесси, трёт внутри там, где понравилось ему при стыдном эксперименте в душе, и наслаждается полуприкрытыми глазами и раскрытыми на выдохе губами. Джесси плывет, покачивается на пальцах, его член тяжело свисает вниз, на головке выступает капля смазки, а кожа блестит испариной, словно покрыта золотой пыльцой.  
— Ты такой красивый, — не сдерживается Брайан, и Джесси тихо смеётся, прикрывая глаза.  
— Сейчас?  
— Всегда.  
Джесси замалчивает ответ, вздрагивает, когда Брайан трёт простату изнутри и с лёгкостью пропускает третий палец. Он готов, не отступит. От этого понимания Брайан теряет самообладание, гладит внутреннюю сторону бёдер Джесси второй рукой, лижет член от головки к мошонке, очерчивает поджавшиеся яйца языком и делится в поясницу, проглатывая слова:  
— Не могу… Сейчас тебя трахну…  
Смазка хлюпает неприлично громко, льётся густо на пульсирующую дырку, покрывает латекс на члене, и Брайан пережимает себя, терпит из последних сил. Джесси замирает, хватается пальцами за спинку дивана, оттопыривая локти назад, стонет едва слышно, когда головка члена касается его входа, надавливая на размятые мышцы. Брайан кусает себя за кожу между большим пальцем и указательным, медленно подается вперёд, раскачивается, гладит членом сокращающееся отверстие. Джесси сейчас напряжён, непредсказуемо зажат в ожидании неизбежной боли.  
— Ну что ты, эй, — тихо говорит Брайан, отпуская терзаемую руку, пытается отодвинуться, но Джесси ловит его бедро ладонью.  
— Не смей, не останавливайся, — хрипло предупреждает Джесси, и сейчас Брайан ему не верит. Ни капли. Хочет провести, гад.  
— Хочу видеть твое лицо. Перевернись, ну же.  
Джесси нехотя уступает, разворачивается к Брайану, и тот ловит взглядом его желание и боязнь, видит, как пульсирует висок и стекает капля пота, как Джесси смотрит куда угодно, только не глазами в глаза.  
Брайан целует сжатые губы, приглаживает пальцами шею, щипает острые соски и тянет за собой, обходит диван и валит Джесси спиной на сидение, подминает под себя, расставляя его ноги, и возвращается членом к желанной дырке. Трётся между ягодиц, задевая края отверстия головкой, приподнимает тяжёлые яйца.  
Джесси опять шумит, не сдерживает стон, когда Брайан прикусывает его соски, дразнит языком, обводит ареолы. Он обхватывает член Джесси кулаком, ведёт вверх, полирует сомкнутой ладонью головку и одновременно толкается внутрь, проскакивая расслабившееся кольцо мышц.  
Сжатие тесное, внутри горячо и влажно, даже через резинку Брайан ощущает хлюпанье смазки. Джесси выдыхает резко и много, держит за бёдра, не разрешая двигаться, деревенеет под ладонями. Мышцы на груди перекатываются, блестят от пота, а глаза крепко закрыты. Воспалённый мозг фиксирует картинку мимоходом, яйца тянет, и кончить хочется невероятно. Брайан досчитывает мысленно секунды, сбивается и начинает вновь. Он выжидает, хоть ждать уже не может.  
— Как? Можно? — Говорить тяжело, спрашивать не хочется.  
— Да, ох, да. Двигайся.  
— Спасибо, спасибо тебе. Как же туго…  
— Заткнись, — хмыкает Джесси, его отпускает, он уступает и подбрасывает бедра навстречу движению.  
Брайан толкается глубже, раздвигая собой тугие мышцы. Он гладит Джесси по груди, пальцами обводит кубики пресса, задевает ладонью член, с нажимом проводя раскрытой ладонью от мошонки к головке. В кулаке тяжело и много, Джесси обхватывает своей рукой поверх пальцев Брайана, и он перестает сдерживаться, входит до упора, как во сне, липнет яйцами к яйцам и стонет в унисон.  
Он разгоняется постепенно и плавно, чувствует, как Джесси отвечает, подмахивает, рассматривая Брайана снизу вверх. Обхватывает бедра коленями, пришпоривает пятками ягодицы, заставляя въезжать глубоко и правильно. Брайан трахает размашисто и щедро, вынимает член почти до конца и толкается обратно. Он двигает бедрами сильно и быстро, наращивая амплитуду с каждым движением.  
— Что ты чувствуешь? — спрашивает Брайан, едва контролируя дыхание. Он еле сдерживается, Джесси невероятный и соблазнительный, прикусывает губы, сладко выстанывает и позволяет себя трахать. Он бесстыжий и откровенный, нараспашку открытый и отдающий себя без остатка.  
— Это… Внутри хорошо. Очень. Ещё немного… Почти.  
Брайан не выдерживает, сбивается с ритма, быстро дрочит Джесси и кончает на пару секунд раньше, догоняясь пульсирующим сжатием мышц на всём члене. Спазмы прокатываются по телу, горячая сперма тяжело оседает на животах, и Брайану хочется смеяться от переизбытка эндорфинов.  
Повалиться рядом мешает ширина дивана, Брайан досадливо выскальзывает из расслабленного тела, стягивает презерватив и пытается не промахнуться мимо журнального столика. Джесси выглядит сытым и поплывшим. Это хорошо.  
— Хорошо? — уточняет Брайан, лезет целоваться, по-девчачьи, посткоитально и сладко. Он вымотан эмоционально и физически, сладкая истома разливается на всё тело, а губы Джесси единственное, что его сейчас занимает.  
Уильямс только кивает, отвечает на поцелуй, лениво встречает язык во рту и ловит губами кончик. Они сделали это, Брайану предсказуемо хочется повторить. Ни хрена его не отпустило.

etc


	4. Today and... always?

Брайан жадный в своей жажде. Он не отпускает Джесси, тянет его в постель, ласкает, целует, гладит, пощипывает краснеющую кожу. Ему отчаянно мало, ему кажется, что это в последний раз. Джесси не противится, сам упивается близостью, подставляется под нетерпеливые руки, ласкает языком настойчивый язык во рту и звучит, вибрирует тихими стонами, срывает дыхание.  
— Ты побрил ноги, — хохочет Джесси, укладывает Брайана на спину и сползает вниз, оглаживая бедра и лодыжки широкими ладонями.  
— Молчи, — краснеет Брайан.  
— Почему именно ноги?  
— Я не знаю, — тихо смеётся в ответ Брайан, признавая поражение и прикрывая предплечьем глаза. — Я понятия не имею, как понравиться другому мужчине.  
— Кроме как бритыми ногами…  
— Тебе не нравится?  
— Я восхищён твоими смелостью и безрассудством.  
Горячий рот Джесси накрывает набухший член, и Брайан больше не говорит ничего в ответ. Он смотрит на подрагивающие ресницы Джесси, на растянутые губы вокруг крепкой плоти, на его пальцы, сжимающие бедра. Его чувства акцентируются внизу, ловят каждое движение языка. Он раскидывает ноги в стороны, — широко и до натянутых жил, — хочет вколотиться в рот и не может себе позволить подобной роскоши, боясь навредить Джесси.  
Робкие пальцы мягко поглаживают сжатый анус, приподымают мошонку и соединяются кольцом на основании члена. Брайан ни капли не сомневается, он позволит Джесси трахнуть себя. Внутри неожиданно ноет от жажды заполненности, и пальцы на ногах поджимаются от осознания, что Брайан готовится принять в себя.  
— Твоя очередь? — спрашивает Брайан, и Джесси выпускает член изо рта с пошлым хлюпаньем.  
— Что?  
— Твоя очередь трахать меня, — поясняет тихо Брайан.  
— Мы правда будем делать это по очереди?  
— Почему нет?  
— Это будет слишком странно.  
— Ты хочешь… в меня? — Брайан приподымается на локтях, сверлит настороженным взглядом и ни черта не понимает. Джесси хмурит брови и думает слишком долго, зажимая ответ.  
— Брайан. Я хочу тебя как угодно, лишь бы тебе этого хотелось. Не по очереди и не из чувства обязанности.  
— Я не уверен… ну ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
— Не-а.  
— Не заставляй меня говорить об этом вслух, — страдальчески стонет Брайан и откидывает голову назад. Джесси весело хмыкает, а его пальцы возвращаются на член, гладят плавно вверх-вниз, не сжимая кулак как следует.  
— О чем говорить? — Джесси целует внутреннюю сторону бедра, щекоча кожу дыханием. Издевается ведь.  
— У тебя… О боги, это же понятно… Джесси, ты внизу гигантский, — бормочет Брайан почти неразборчиво, адресуя слова потолку.  
— Я надеюсь, ты шутишь и переоцениваешь, — отвечает насмешливо Джесси. — Вот поэтому я не хочу по очереди, из-за того, что ты нерешительно подходишь к этому вопросу.  
— Но…  
— Помолчи немного, Брайан, я пытаюсь вернуться к приятному занятию.  
Брайан не против, а очень даже «за». Он гладит Джесси по щекам, трёт ухо, пытаясь сосредоточиться на чем-то другом, кроме обжигающего жара на члене. В этот раз с минетом у Джесси дела обстоят получше, он почти не задевает зубами нежную кожу, пропускает член глубже, двигает головой уверенно и целенаправленно. Он оттягивает головкой щеку, обводит языком по кругу под венчиком, забирается в щёлку и мычит, когда пропускает головку в сокращающуюся глотку.  
Брайан сдерживается максимально долго, но смотреть оказывается нельзя, горячее порно с его участием не даёт отодвинуть оргазм, и Брайан не успевает оттолкнуть Джесси, сообразить, что всё заканчивается, и он кончает неожиданно, пульсируя членом во рту и наслаждаясь приятными волнами оргазма. Он с замиранием сердца смотрит глаза в глаза Джесси, и ему кажется, что он с ним уже вечность.

***

Брайан уверен, что Джесси идеальный. Он скрупулёзно и педантично пытается вычислить в нем изъяны, но каждый раз натыкается на приятные неожиданности.  
Джесси не хамит, не врёт, не грубит, прислушивается к разным точкам зрения и не торопится с Брайаном. Ему важно, чтобы комфорт был обоюдным. Джесси как бог во плоти, и Брайану от этого совсем не по себе, потому что таких идеальных людей не бывает. Его улыбки всегда искренние, а рассудительность помогает Брайану бороться с внутренними сомнениями. И ещё он красавчик. Брайан и не думал так никогда о другом мужчине, но о Джесси хочется думать только так. Он смотрит на него и не перестает наслаждаться, ловит каждую улыбку и целует самые сладкие губы в мире. Брайан наверняка чокнулся, но так жить даже веселее.  
Номер отеля переквалифицироваться в постоянное жилье не успевает, Джесси тянет Брайана за собой, решительно выделяет ему комнату в своем доме.  
— Что скажут о нас? — смущается Брайан, перетаскивая немногочисленное барахло в светлую комнату.  
— Кто скажет? Коллеги, друзья? Или Амелия и её родственники? — насмешливо спрашивает Джесси. Его легкость и непоколебимость заставляют любоваться им ещё больше.  
— Я сделал глупость. Спалился. Она знает, что я трахаюсь с мужиком, — выпаливает Брайан, смущается своих слов, но не может молчать. Правда за правду, да?  
— О.  
— Ты рискуешь?  
— Репутацией? Пф-ф-ф, брось. Кого только таблоиды не называли геем. Интерес к моей персоне только поднимет мне рейтинги.  
— Так ты со мной замутил из-за рейтингов? — приподымает брови Брайан.  
— Брайан, — серьезно говорит Джесси, шагает вперёд. Ещё немного — и он точно его поцелует. А потом день потерян, потому что Брайан становится рядом с ним похотливым и ненасытным. — Если брать именно наш случай, то сдаётся мне, что ты себе повышаешь рейтинги за счёт меня. Заманил, притянул к себе, обворожил…  
— А как же! — ржёт Брайан. Он четко помнит, что сам он и не думал трахнуться с Джесси Уильямсом после съёмок «Детройта». Поначалу, естественно. Потом были мысли только об этом.  
— Мой дом — твой дом, — Джесси опять не врёт, ставит перед фактом, и сложно ему теперь перечить. — Мы можем быть хорошими друзьями для окружающих, и я могу тебе протянуть руку помощи в сложных обстоятельствах. Не обязательно всем говорить правду.  
— Спасибо, — искренне говорит Брайан и не выдерживает, целует манящий рот первым, притягивая Джесси ближе к себе.  
Так быстро он ещё ни с кем не съезжался.

***

Брайан звонит Амелии после пары дней расставания и четырех гудков. Он считает, сердце колотится в груди, как ненормальное, заготовленные фразы в голове крутятся хороводом, и Брайану кажется: эта затея с объяснением — хреновая до ужаса. Но это нужно сделать, он уже не маленький.  
— Да.  
— Амелия, я бы хотел… Чёрт. Мне нужно объясниться.  
— Хорошо. Я слушаю, — спокойно выдыхает она, вселяя веру в нормальный разговор. Она же не истеричка, да?  
— Я должен был сказать тебе раньше. Даже не знаю, как это случилось. И… Ты мне нравишься, как прежде, просто в моей жизни тебя стало меньше.  
Что за бред? Брайан глотает воздух вслед за словами и понимает, что городит околесицу.  
— Эй! Остановись. Прежде чем будет много слов и мало смысла, лучше я скажу.  
Брайан сконфуженно угукает.  
— У тебя с ним серьезно? — спрашивает Амелия, меняя тему разговора.  
— Наверное. Я так думаю.  
— Знаешь, страсть ведь может закончиться. Как у меня и тебя. Со временем.  
— Может, — не отрицает Брайан, но хочет верить, что их взаимодействие бесконечное.  
— Я ни на что такое не намекаю, но ты взвесь всё.  
— Окей.  
— Мне давно с тобой не так… Комфортно, что ли? А ещё твоя карьера… Ты сыграл одну роль, прославившую тебя, и медленно двигаешься дальше. Очень медленно и нехотя. Мне нужно больше движения. Инициативы.  
— А я застрял в Конноре?  
— Слишком, — вздыхает она. — Тебе же дали роль железяки в новой игрушке. Чтобы ты не светил мордой Коннора.  
— Это грубо.  
— Это факт. Без обид. Я рада, что у тебя всё хорошо. У меня тоже будет всё отлично.  
— Правда?  
— Да. Я не сержусь, подумала и решила. Сейчас семья для меня… Она не для меня.  
— Я рад, что мы всё решили.  
— Я пришлю бумаги через неделю. Черкнем развод.  
— И это не конец жизни…  
— Люди иногда так делают…  
— Амелия. Спасибо.  
— Кто он? Я его знаю?  
— Не хочу признаваться.  
— Как знаешь. Пока, Брайан.  
Их разговор длится две минуты. Брайан сбрасывает вызов и облегчённо выдыхает. Амелия всё же умница, как бы там ни было и как бы их судьба ни сложилась дальше.

***

Джесси стабильно исчезает из постели каждое утро, натягивает свои шмотки, делающие его тело ещё более обворожительным и сексуальным, и Брайан просит себя угомонится. Наваждение не спадает, с каждой новой ночью, проведенной рядом, он накручивается всё больше и больше, жаждет Джесси постоянно и едва не рушит собственную карьеру за одну неделю. Он пропускает обговоренные со студией стримы, тормозит раскрутку и рекламу, впоследствии чего ему звонят и тонко намекают на разрыв контракта или штрафные санкции. Это его работа, и он должен хотя бы постараться.  
У Джесси, кажется, и вовсе проблем ни чем нет. Его слава только растет и увеличивается, он открыт к новым предложениям и продолжает периодически сниматься в текущем проекте. К нему в дом пару раз заходят коллеги по съемкам «Анатомии Грэй», шумят и гудят, делая огромную домину ульем. В такие дни Брайан старается не ревновать, не смотреть с презрением на смеющиеся лица, но ему сложно сдержать в себе эгоистичную суку.  
Брайан видит, как общается Джесси с другими, как дарит им красивые искренние улыбки, как касается то ладонью плеча, то ненароком кисти, то ударяет мягко по предплечью. Он обнимает девушек дружески, прижимая их к боку всего на миг, а внутри Брайана кипит негодование.  
Он никогда никого не ревновал. Даже Амелию. А с Джесси настройка рушится, крошатся привычные устои, и ему откровенно страшно от такой зависимости. Праздник жизни вытягивает из него все соки, Брайан не может подойти к Джесси и нагло поцеловать прилюдно, обнять или облапать. Он такой же гость, как и все присутствующие, пусть с привилегиями под покровом темноты и в защите стен. Стоит больших усилий дождаться, когда за последним гостем захлопнется дверь. Брайан напряжён, он натянут тонкой леской, готовой порваться в любую секунду, лопнуть и задеть неповинного Джесси. Сдержаться бы.  
Он прижимает Джесси лицом к стене в прихожей, когда замок входной двери тихо клацает, фиксирует крепко согнутую в локте руку на пояснице и нетерпеливо дёргает ремень брюк, заводя свободную руку вперёд. Тот только пьяно смеётся, хоть и выпил же немного, слегка захмелел, а хохот стоит в коридоре наркоманский. Брайану сейчас нужно доказать свое право обладания Джесси, он хочет стереть из памяти веселые лица его коллег, перечеркнуть иллюзию ничтожности. Он точно сходит с ума.  
Брюки, — классические и ровные, — сползают с подтянутой задницы нехотя, застревают бегунком на молнии, клацают пряжкой ремня и капитулируют, падая к стопам спустя мучительную пару минут. Джесси не помогает, упирается растопыренный ладонью в стену возле лица, чтобы не сломать от интенсивной возни себе нос об оштукатуренную поверхность, и улыбается широко и открыто, прикрывая глаза. Брайан видит его повернутое вполоборота лицо и тени ресниц на щеках.  
Слюна во рту вязкая, сплюнуть толком не получается с первого раза, а после — два пальца в Джесси скользят туго и зажато.  
— Ай! — тихо выдыхает Джесси и прикусывает нижнюю губу, его захваченная рука сжимается в кулак.  
— Больно?  
— Полегче.  
— Прости.  
Брайан не чувствует угрызений совести, он двигается пальцами внутри, ныряет неглубоко, трахая на одну фалангу, растягивая сфинктер. Он гладит пальцами косточку на завоеванном запястье, целует на шее полоску кожи, выглядывающую через воротник рубашки, и слушает сбившиеся дыхание Джесси. Он точно пьян, он не дал бы себя выебать почти на сухую и не терпел бы. Но Джесси упрямо стоит на месте, ерзает в руках, сжимается на пальцах крепко до боли, замедляя движение.  
— Расслабься. Ну, — приказывает Брайан, упираясь лбом между лопаток.  
— Ты слишком нетерпелив, — назидательно и через смешок. Джесси перехватывает своей рукой орудующую в его заднице руку и тянет из себя, мягко качается задницей на самых кончиках пальцев и постепенно натягивается обратно сам. Насколько Джесси возбуждённый — Брайан и проверить не может, не в силах отпустить захват, но надеется, что не слишком усердствует.  
— Хочу-у-у… — тянет капризно Брайан. Не врёт же. Яйца сводит предвкушением, член пульсирует в трусах, ему срочно нужно в Джесси, затрахать, заласкать. Пометить и закрепить свое право.  
Джесси только коротко стонет, пытаясь взять пальцы глубже. Он внутри гладкий и нежный, Брайану крышу сносит от таких диких ощущений. Сам он так и не подставился ни разу, Джесси терпеливо ждал и не напирал.  
— Пойдем в спальню? Да? — просительно тянет Джесси, и Брайан кусает его лопатку через ткань рубашки. Тихое шипение Брайан старательно игнорирует, ткань намокает от слюны.  
— Не дотерплю.  
— Придется.  
— Ох, су-у-ука.  
— Тормози. Отпусти…  
Брайан слушается. Он же не может насиловать Джесси. И тот выдыхает благодарно, пальцы выскальзывают из тугой дырки, рука отпускает руку, но Джесси остаётся на месте, переводит дыхание.  
— Что на тебя нашло? — спрашивает внезапно Джесси, когда Брайан решительно хочет вернуться к начатому действу.  
— Ничего.  
Враньё.  
— Как с цепи сорвался…  
— Можно продолжить, а не болтать? — почему-то злится Брайан, прижимается к Джесси, вжимает его в стену и трётся одетыми бедрами о голую задницу, ясно высказывая намерения. — Я буду осторожно.  
— Не в этом же дело.  
— Ну, Джесси, пойдём наверх или дай… В любом случае дай.  
— Ты ревнуешь.  
Да как он так? Прямо в душу и в мозги. Не скроешь. Брайан мычит недовольно в изгиб между шеей и плечом через ткань рубашки. Джесси обжигающе горячий, пышет жаром, он не увиливает, не дёргается, а Брайану стыдно.  
— Они все… Ты настолько внимательный и радушный, классный, открытый, идеальный…  
— Перестань, мне неловко.  
— Нет-нет. Послушай же. Я с ума схожу и всё не могу поверить, что я с тобой. Мы встречаемся или нет? Что мы делаем?  
— Сейчас пытаемся трахнуться, — весело хмыкает Джесси, ворочается в руках и перекручивается лицом к лицу, переступая через брюки и отодвигая носком стопы их в сторону. У него ни черта не стоит нормально, Брайан чувствует укол стыда за свою резкость. — Я сам не знаю. Оно есть и всё. К чему названия и ярлыки?  
— Для успокоения?  
Джесси уходит от неловкой темы и затыкает рот поцелуем, страстно трахает языком и щиплет-прикусывает губы. Всё-таки разговор не вынешь из головы. Брайан мысли заткнуть не может. Он упорно накручивает себя и думает, как ему быть дальше. Джесси проблем нигде не видит и течет по течению жизни плавно и уверенно, избегая препятствия. А у него… У него столько всего происходит. И, возможно, нужно взять тайм-аут, выдохнуть и переосмыслить дальнейшую жизнь.  
Джесси стонет в поцелуй, гладит ладонями всё тело через слои одежды, и постепенно размышления тухнут, возбуждение выметает всё из головы, оставляя лишь жажду тела.  
Они движутся по коридору причудливым крабом, трутся плечами и спинами о стены, шатая рамки с картинами, и едва доходят до гостиной. У Брайана дохрена воспоминаний о Джесси, связанных с диванами, они трахаются чаще на них, чём идут в спальню. Отель не был исключением.  
Брайан отталкивает от себя Джесси, упираясь ладонями в грудь, драчливо пихает в плечо плечом, и тот валится, неловко взмахивая руками, пружинит голой задницей на мягком сидении.  
— Я буду извиняться, — говорит Брайан, становится на колени между раздвинутых ног Джесси и поглаживает внутреннюю сторону бедра, мягко ведёт снизу вверх, задевая редкие волоски на смуглой коже.  
— За что? — интересуется Джесси, прикрывает глаза, и его кадык скачет вверх-вниз, когда Брайан обхватывает ладонью полувозбужденный член.  
— За грубость.  
— А.  
Брайан ещё не делал минет Джесси, поверхностные вылизывания он таковым не считает, и сейчас качать на языке бархатистую головку немного странно. Он старается, широко открывает рот до ноющей челюсти, лижет языком, сосёт до впалых щек и не может взять глубоко. Между губ постепенно становится всё больше и больше, растягивая рот и прижимая язык, но довольный стон Джесси и его потемневший взгляд стоят всех неудобств.  
Брайан помогает себе кулаком, дрочит медленно и размашисто, дышит через нос и вбирает член глубже. Джесси ахает, хватает за плечо одной рукой, а второй гладит волосы Брайана, зачесывает их назад пятерней, отводя от лица и смотрит-смотрит-смотрит, удерживает взглядом, заставляя смущаться и одновременно стараться лучше.  
Слюна течет изо рта, хлюпает пошло на каждом толчке, кулак мокро скользит по напряжённой плоти, когда Джесси его резко останавливает, за волосы снимает голову с члена и толкает в плечо.  
— Стой.  
— Аха.  
С задранной головой неудобно, собственный член в трусах дёргается, предвкушая удовольствие, а уязвимая поза добавляет остроты. Он пришпилен, обездвижен одной только властной рукой и взглядом. Хотя и подтекст вряд ли именно такой. Джесси нагибается к нему и целует мокрый рот, вылизывает изнанку, страстно и жадно, словно благодарит. Его взгляд абсолютно поплывший, слегка пьяный и темный-темный. Зрачок почти заполнил всю радужку, затопил и перекрыл зелень. Он стремительно меняет их местами, дёргает джинсы Брайана, расстегивает ширинку и избавляет его от всей одежды разом, стягивая быстро и нетерпеливо, следом выпутывается из собственной рубашки, отправляя её в полёт на пол.  
— Можно в тебя? — спрашивает-просит Джесси через кусающие поцелуи, нависает над Брайаном, щипает пальцами напряженные соски и гладит раскрытой ладонью изнывающий член. Он впервые нарушает свое негласное правило — дождаться, пока Брайан сам попросит.  
— Ах, да… Да. Да, хорошо…  
Страшно, но он хочет. Брайану нужно испробовать с Джесси всё по максимуму, и нетерпение радостно будоражит кровь.  
— Я остановлюсь, только попроси. И я остановлюсь, — голос низкий и обещающий. Брайан верит ему. Как тут не поверить?  
— Да. Ага.  
— Пойдем в спальню. Давай.  
Брайан движется на автомате. Он не соображает, куда идти, передает управление Джесси, забирается на второй этаж и падает на спину на широкую кровать. Кожа чувствительная, горит жаждой прикосновения, и одновременно её ошпаривает ощущением гладкого покрывала под спиной.  
Джесси не торопится, он долго ищет в комоде смазку и презервативы, нерешительно придвигается к раскинувшемуся на матраце Брайану, обеспокоенно облизывая губы.  
— Зря я сегодня пил, — говорит он, упираясь коленом возле колена Брайана.  
— Сильно пьян?  
— Не знаю. Сильно смелый, — улыбается Джесси и бросает находки на матрац рядом. Он ложится на Брайана, трётся членом о член, целует обстоятельно и неторопливо.  
Брайан близок к перегреву.  
— Ну давай, — подталкивает Брайан. — Я очень долго терплю.  
— Знаю, знаю, знаю… Сейчас.  
Джесси задирает ноги Брайану высоко, забрасывает ему колени чуть ли не до ушей, и Брайан не сдерживается — хохочет, радуясь невероятной растяжке, поддерживает себя под поясницу и протяжно стонет, когда верткий язык ласкает анус по кругу. Член на животе предательски дёргается, пачкает кожу смазкой, а Джесси лижет, ныряет упруго в центр сжимающихся мышц, расслабляет и растягивает.  
Брайан всё ещё не уверен, что сможет его принять в себя, но ему охуенно приятно сейчас. Ему никогда ещё и никто не делал так. Он открывает с Джесси новые грани наслаждений, он не стыдится с ним своего тела и не скрывает похоть. Ему совершенно не нужно сдерживаться и врать.  
Джесси мучает его, не торопится, трахает языком сладко и уверенно, вставляя первый палец до одной фаланги спустя вечность. Брайан не такой терпеливый, он подкидывает бедра вверх, трахает себя чужим языком и пальцем, пытаясь насадиться глубже, до ноющей точки внутри.  
— Сильнее, — подталкивает Брайан, не может удержать язык за зубами. — Больше… Можно больше. Ах!  
Он вминает пальцы в кожу на пояснице, оставляя синяки, стонет, когда два пальца ныряют в него, тянут мышцы, трут изнутри. Джесси откупоривает смазку второй рукой, не прерывая интенсивную ласку, льет щедро на свои скользящие в анусе пальцы, и она хлюпает между ягодиц, стекает щекотно по копчику и к поджавшимся яйцам. Брайан кончит сию секунду и не дождется полноценного траха. Он просительно мычит, ахает на особо глубоком вторжении, стонет, когда третий палец втискивается в него настойчиво, невероятно туго и одновременно скользко, натягивая сфинктер на костяшках.  
— Ещё? — спрашивает Джесси. Он смотрит мутным взглядом, целует порывисто ягодицу и не прекращает движение.  
Брайан только кивает, не в силах ответить что-то вразумительное. Он всё равно не остановится.  
— Скажи, где приятнее?  
Джесси подкладывает свои колени под задницу Брайана, переносит вес его тела с дрожащих рук на себя и старательно ищет внутри точку. Брайан может теперь себе дрочить, но он не смеет касаться, не поправляет член, а лишь заводит руки за голову, намертво сцепляя пальцы, и выдерживает пытливый взгляд Джесси.  
— Поверни кисть и согни пальцы, — говорит хрипло Брайан, не может объяснить лучше. Джесси послушно выполняет просьбу, и изнутри простреливает ярким удовольствием, заставляя каждую мышцу сокращаться и дрожать.  
— Тут? — угадывает Джесси и лыбится счастливо. Ответ ему и не требуется.  
Брайан плавится, расставляет ноги шире, едва удерживая их на весу, поддается на ласкающие пальцы и просит умоляюще:  
— Я готов, пожалуйста. Хочу…  
Джесси не спорит, вытаскивает пальцы и трётся щекой о лодыжку. Брайан чувствует себя удивительно пустым, неподобающе растянутым и влажным.  
— Жаль, ты перестал ноги брить, — лукаво улыбается Джесси и шелестит упаковкой презерватива.  
Брайан хмыкает и толкает наглеца стопой в плечо, подхватывает себя под колени, бесстыже подставляясь.  
— Тебя сейчас заботит только это?  
— Ох, нет. Меня сейчас заботит возможность кончить только от твоего вида, — откровенно говорит Джесси низким голосом и щелкает крышкой лубриканта. Он густо смазывает свой член, льёт на пульсирующую дырку, слегка касаясь краев пальцами и немного ныряя внутрь. — Ты очень соблазнительный…  
— Теперь ты заткнись, — хохочет Брайан, а потом стонет, когда Джесси обхватывает его член, ведёт вверх ладонью в смазке, и яйца поджимаются вслед движению. Не только Джесси рассматривает возможность быстро кончить.  
Джесси укладывает одну ногу Брайана себе на плечо, а вторую удерживает за стопу и облизывает большой палец, прикусывая мелко подушечку. И это перебор, Брайан думает о фанатском видео с Клэнсом, чтобы отвлечься, потому что рука, ласкающая его член, палец в плену пухлых губ и восхитительный вид Джесси заставляют приблизиться к грани со скоростью торнадо.  
Джесси — чёртов искуситель и манипулятор отчаянным состоянием. Брайан думает, что сейчас выплеснется себе на живот, закончит, едва начав, и похерит свой первый опыт члена в заднице. Но Джесси тормозит его оргазм, пережимает основание члена, удерживает только губами большой палец ноги и перехватывает себя внизу, направляя член в разработанное отверстие.  
Брайан думает, что его сейчас разорвет нахрен, что он переоценил свои силы, но Джесси не торопится, трёт головкой сокращающийся анус, гладит медленно и мягко член Брайана, играет языком с пальцами на ноге, выстукивая на них лишь ему известную мелодию. Это безумная пытка, застывшее ожидание. Брайан плюет на осторожность и движется навстречу.  
— Ш-ш-ш, — тормозит Джесси, двигается бедрами от Брайана, продолжая дразниться. — Всё будет. Всё. Ещё немножко…  
Он двигается гибко, перетекает мышцами под кожей, блестит потом и толкается внутрь одной головкой, прикусывая пальцы на ноге и сжимая кулаком член. Брайан ахает, закрывает глаза и дёргает неосознанно руками, тянется к бёдрам Джесси, удерживая его на месте. Это больно, но терпимо, рука на члене конкретно отвлекает, мелкий укус сбивает с толку, и ему кажется, что у него дрожат бедра от перенапряжения. Брайан расслабляет мышцы с усилием, стараясь не навредить себе и сильно не зажиматься.  
— Ты как? — голос Джесси вибрирует, он выдыхает жарко на изгиб ступни, ласкает член под головкой, едва сжимая кольцо пальцев. Он ловит волну Брайана безупречно, знает, когда и как. Словно кожа одна на двоих и мысли не скрытые, всё на виду.  
— Дай мне минуту.  
— Так тесно. Мне кажется, я порву тебя.  
— Нет, нет. Нормально. Мне, ох, просто непривычно… — Брайан тихо смеётся, не то слово «непривычно», ему и самому кажется, что это слишком. Ему откровенно много. Брайан гладит бока Джесси обеими руками, собирает раскрытыми ладонями капли пота и сжимается на вторгнувшемся члене. Джесси отчаянно стонет.  
— Не делай так. Сейчас… Боже, я почти кончил.  
— Двигайся.  
— Меня дважды просить не нужно, — улыбается благодарно Джесси и толкается глубже, гибко двигает бедрами, раскачиваясь и проникая миллиметр за миллиметром.  
Боль постепенно отходит на задний план, внутри заполнено, плавно становится хорошо и приятно. Джесси задевает простату на особенно глубоком толчке, но и так не входит полностью, контролирует себя до последнего, а Брайану кажется, что он улетает. Джесси перестает халтурить, движет кулаком по члену, быстро и плотно сжимая пальцы, перехватывает ноги Брайана и укладывает их себе на бока. Он вбивается всё быстрее и быстрее, кусает губы в драчливом поцелуе, выстанывая от удовольствия, сгибаясь в дугу лука над Брайаном.  
Оргазм догоняет Брайана, бьёт по всем рецепторам от сладкой точки внутри, ударяя в яйца и член. Он выплескивается между их телами толчками, густо и длинно, пульсируя дыркой на толстом члене и достреливая спермой до груди, сбиваясь на выдохе. Джесси целует челюсть, лижет горло, цепляя кадык, и замирает, выдыхая ртом в ямку между ключицами. Брайан угадывает, знает и ощущает, как тело над ним напряжёно, но он не хочет сейчас, чтобы его продолжали трахать. Всё тело становится чувствительным и наэлектризованным. Джесси знает, он же наверняка всё в этом мире знает. Член плавно покидает припухшие отверстие, и Джесси выпрямляется, садится задницей на пятки между ног Брайана, стягивает резинку рывком и гладит себя, сначала медленно с нажимом, а потом всё быстрее и быстрее.  
— Дай мне посмотреть, — пыхтит Джесси, явно смущается, но жадно смотрит на открывшийся вид, когда Брайан раскрывается, отводит ногу в сторону, показывает себя, робко касаясь пальцами краев ануса. Там всё растянуто и влажно, но боли нет, и это радует. Джесси кончает через несколько секунд, смешивая сперму на животе Брайана, выдыхает длинно и хрипло, запрокидывает голову назад и подрагивает бёдрами. Уязвимый и прекрасный. У Брайана есть время, чтобы насладиться Джесси. Сколько бы его ни было.  
— Если тебе нужен повод для упокоения, — едва отдышавшись и завалившись на кровать рядом, говорит Джесси. — Брайан Декарт, выходи за меня.  
— Нет, уж лучше ты за меня, Джесси Уильямс, — улыбается сыто и расслабленно Брайан. — Это же бред, да? Замужество или женитьба.  
— Для кого-то это что-то важное, не просто название.  
Потолок рябит светом с улицы, перемешивается разводами от ночника и ветками деревьев возле дома. Брайану уютно и хорошо. Очень. Вот сейчас, найдя точку сохранения, он бы запечатлел именно этот момент. Джесси рядом тоже не шевелится особо, лениво чешет живот и улыбается в этот бликующий потолок, изрекая клятую философию.  
— Тебе важно? — не сдерживается всё же Брайан. Он хоть и смелый в некоторых вещах, но на однополый брак у него не хватило бы запала.  
— Я скажу лишь одно. Когда ты пытаешься удержать возле себя человека, то сильнее рушишь отношения. Я за свободу действия. И не думай, что это значит трахаться со всеми, делить дом. Нет. Не ревнуй меня, прошу.  
Брайан поворачивает голову в сторону Джесси, а потом и вовсе ложится на бок, подпирая щеку ладонью.  
— Почти признание в любви, — улыбается Брайан, но внутри ёкает сердце.  
— Дай себе возможность просто жить, наслаждаться жизнью. Без названий.  
— Джесси.  
— Что?  
— Я когда-то всё испорчу.  
— Когда-то… Сегодня не считается, — хмыкает Джесси. — Возможно, я буду первый и сам напортачу.  
— А…  
— Как твоя попка? — меняет тему Джесси и зеркалит позу Брайана, гладит ласково костяшками по щеке и забавно поигрывает бровями.  
— О, Джесси. Ты же всё видел, — хохочет Брайан и валится на спину под натиском страстного смешливого поцелуя. Он подумает обо всём позже. Кажется, какая-то дамочка так уже говорила.

***

Гул турбин самолета отлично глушит мысли. Брайан щелкает застежками страховки парашюта, проверяет крепления, и почему-то вспоминается их съемочный день из «Детройта», где он видел Джесси перед сценой с тросами возле сделанной из фанер стены. Ему предстояло совершить прыжок Маркуса с воображаемого небоскреба. Вместо того чтобы думать об опасности трюка или о хлипкой конструкции, Брайан тогда смотрел на задницу Джесси, выгодно подчеркнутую ремнями. Ещё тогда он чувствовал некоторую тягу, но отмахивался от этой назойливой мысли и не обращал внимания.  
Джесси затягивает, поглощает всё тело и душу, умеет быть самим собой, и Брайан не в силах от него отказаться. И правду говорит, как ни называй — они в отношениях.  
Брайан хотел сначала прыгнуть без инструктора, но побоялся. Для ощущения всеобъемлющей свободы и не важно, кто дёрнет за кольцо парашюта — ты или специально обученный человек. Он шагает за борт самолёта, подогреваемый командой инструктора, утягивает его за собой. И как бы страшно ни было, он не кричит: ловит воздух открытыми участками лица, боится открыть рот и поймать кислорода больше, чем сможет выдержать, задохнуться им от переизбытка. Или щёки натянутся, как маленькие шатры, и утянут его вверх. Он будет парить воздушным шариком в стратосфере, и Джесси оборжется, когда узнает об этом. Сейчас он спокоен и собран, летит над землей, смотрит на разноцветные микроскопические участки земли разных оттенков, видит игрушечные дома размером со спичечные коробки. Если бы не свистящий ветер, то было бы почти умиротворяюще.  
Инструктор сопит в микрофон шлема и дёргает за кольцо на одной ему известной высоте. Рывок вверх и снова вниз. Брайан знает, что ему делать дальше, до того как его ноги касаются твердой земли. Джесси уже идет ему навстречу.

the end


End file.
